


From Nicknames To Romance

by Noirfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfire/pseuds/Noirfire
Summary: Byun Baekhyun banged his own head to the wall, because he fell in love for a certain 'bedface' who called him 'droolface'..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and it's a crosspost from aff. 
> 
> Please let me know if any of you actually read this and how is it so far :)
> 
> I've been thinking to start write again after dropping it for 3 years so your comments will means a lot to me :) Hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> Please forgive me if there's typos or grammar error. English is not my first language and this is unbetaed

"Hey, I'm Byun Baekhyun. Let's be friends.."

...........

 

If a junior student, a petite but pretty one- with a teasing guyliners and well styled puffy brunette hair- being asked of 'what do you want to do in the future?', he might answered with his sultry vocalist voice, "I want to be a scientist and create a time machine so I can jumped back to the past." 

There were so many things in the past that the student wanna fixed, for example: when he (stupidly) fell to the school drainage in front of his foreigner and younger crush's class at the recest time (and he was so embarassed he couldn't even cry no matter how hurt his bleeding knee was), when he kissed the wall with his forehead on his way back from the toilet (also in front of his younger crush), or the day when he offered his hand and friendship to a certain all-feet and curly hair student, whose now became his bestfriend, Park fucking Chanyeol. He knew the giant student when the semester had just started (Chanyeol was blocking the white board with his huge head all the time and Baekhyun couldn't help but throwing mini paper balls to the birdnest-hair). When Chanyeol looked back with a confuse look, that's when Baekhyun offered his name, and by the end of the first semester, he already fell helplessly in love with the forever oblivious Park Chanyeol (totally forgotten about his own so called crush- Zitao, or whoever his name was). If he could choose however, Baekhyun would choose to still crushing over Zitao and be friended with Chanyeol (but avoided all moments or times when the clueless giant was so shining and basking in blinding handsome light- because 'falling so hard for Park Chanyeol': it hurts).

“Buzzzz... Buzzzzzz..”

Baekhyun was pulled out from his dream by the vibration of his own phone- he was living his happily ever after (where he saw Chanyeol riding a white horse in a black tight pants... and a loose white shirt- not topless unfortunately). Groaning and cursing, he blindly reached out to the bedside table direction, successfully grabbed his red phone with luck, and then push the ‘talk’ button. “Ugh! What do you want? Make it quick!” He said harshly without bothering to saw the name of the person who was calling him on the display screen, voice still hushky from a deep sleep.

“Yo! Sleeping-not-beauty! Wakey wakey droolface! Still dreaming aren’t you?” said the person from the other line, too cheerful for his liking.

“Look who's talking, you stupid bedface. This’s must be a good thing Yeol, or I’ll kill you for waking me up!” Baekhyun recognized Chanyeol’s voice like he recognized his own mom's voice, anytime anywhere, which was so deep, manly, and sexy (a badass and major turn on- but Chanyeol didn't need to know that.. like EVER!). 

“Oh, don’t say that you forgot about our Sunday class?”

Baekhyun rolled to his back and opened his eyes- blinking lazily, “No, I don’t forget. But as I said yesterday, if you were kindly enough to pay attention to what I said while you were throwing the orange balls to the hoop: I won't go to that class!” He moaned sleepily in the end.

“But why? Don't you want to get rid of those red marks at physics?”

The small boy tried to clear his throat- his adam's apple bobbing up and down on his pale neck, “I do...", he said hushkily, even his throat didn't wake up completely yet, "But I didn’t see the benefits of going to school on Sunday except prolonging the tortures of my little brain and make it works so hard, and that’s definitely not a benefits. You talk like six days a week will never be enough to work on physics", the little diva whined. "Dude, you’re the nerd, let me alone with my holiday. I need my beauty sleep.”

"But if you don’t come, Tiffany would clung to me like a koala that she thought she was.” Chanyeol whined back with his very deep voice- not impressing, really, especially in a supposedly peaceful Sunday morning.

Baekhyun lifted one of his nice shaped eyebrows and rolled on to his stomach, “Let me understand this, you just want me to come to be your ex-girlfriend shield?" The small boy frowned on his bed- seriously, how bold Park Chanyeol could be? Sure he knew nothing about Baek's feeling, but still.. "Aww, it's very nice of you... thanks but no.” Baekhyun scoffed loudly to the phone, he made sure the giant knew that he's unhappy. 

“Baek, I admitted yes, I am hoping for your companion. But, I also seriously want you to repair your bad physics grade. Common, I’m dying for you.” Chanyeol was in his whining mode- full force, but against the stubborn diva Baekhyun, it was just rubbish to him.

“Then, just be dead!” with that, Baekhyun hung up the phone, mercilessly.

“Buzzz.. Buuuzzzzz..” Baekhyun pushed the ‘end’ button. “Buzzz.. Buuuzzz,” but the phone never stopped vibrating. After several of rejections from him didn’t make Chanyeol stop calling him (how amazingly persistent the giant was), he couldn't continue his sleep either, so finally Baekhyun decided to pick up the phone, said to the annoying giant that he’ll be over in an hour, and then took a long bath and rushing to the school.

As expected, Baekhyun was late for about 30 minutes, and to make it worst, it was the most killer physic teacher (slash homeroom teacher) who was talking in his class right now. It was supposed to be a friendly physic lesson with Mr. Kim, so Baekhyun was busy contemplating in his own mind (while peeking through the window)- whether to went back home or went inside the class and have a harakiri because of stupid Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol (who was sitting not too far from the window), was sensing his arrival and had a great (idiot, really) initiative to call Baekhyun. Poor Baekhyun was forgot to turned off his phone to the silent mode, that’s why, soon, a very loud sound of his ringtone was echoing down the empty corridor and successfully poked Mr. Lee (metaphorically). As the 'Hoot' song by Girls Generation (which was Baekhyun’s favorite girl group- this was supposed to be a secret but.. oh well) was heard by the whole class and also Mr. Lee, Baekhyun winced and was cursing the person (whoever he was.. or she was) for calling him in a very un-appropriate time, if not the worst time. He was searching for the damned phone (which was already stopped ringing in his bag by now), while Mr. Lee approached him. The old (and bald) man grabbed his shoulder with one of his big palm.

“Well, well, Mr. Byun Baekhyun. Glad to finally have you here. It seemed that you never had any intention to get rid of your old habit for coming late to school.” Mr. Lee smiled in an evil way that made Baekhyun shuddered at the sight of his big and yellow teeth.

“But I-" Baekhyun was stopped in the middle of his words when he saw Chanyeol inside the class was trying to say something to him. The giant's both hands clasped into one and his face was pleading- he looked like someone who tried to ask for an apology. Ah. Everything clicked and Baekhyun understood. He should knew it better, the person who was calling him must be his idiot of a friend with huge elf ears. ‘Oh, he’ll be so dead right after I can reach him.’ Baekhyun flipped the shivering giant in the class with his slender middle finger when Mr. Lee was too busy writing in his note about Baekhyun's tardiness.

“No but-s Mr. Byun. Not today. I’m not buying your excuses. But, since I’m in a very good mood, I’m gonna let you joining my class with only one detention ticket-- because I'll pretend I didn't see you flipping a finger to your friend inside.” He said while smirking- or displaying his set of ugly teeth, and Baekhyun shuddered once again. Soon after Mr. Lee let go off of his shoulder, Baekhyun rushed in to the class as fast as he could before the old man could change his mind.

“Finally..” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun took the seat next to him. 

“What finally?” The smaller boy rolled his eyes and was refusing to look at his bestfriend. Baekhyun busied himself by digging his bag in search for his phone once again- better turn it off now before someone calling him again.

“Finally you're here.” Chanyeol grinned a big toothy grin and scooped Baekhyun's small shoulder with his long right arm. He was smiling a charming smile to be honest, but, Baekhyun didn’t even want to spared a glance at him. He was pouting and frowning at the same time-- because Tiffany was throwing him a dirty look just then. Baekhyun looked to his side, and picked on Chanyeol's fingers one by one until he lost his grip completely on Baekhyun's shoulder.

The big boy pouted, “Hey, Baek, I’m so sorry. I didn't know that your phone wasn't on the silent mode. In fact, don't you think that half of it was your own fault too then?” 

Baekhyun was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, but then completely turned to his left in a jify to faced the giant, “It is all your fault. Just admit it! If you didn’t insist to woke me up and whining all day long today, I wouldn't come and got a detention.” He said, still pouting and now, even his arms were crossing over his chest. The diva was in rage.

Chanyeol sighed, “Fine, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Sorry, pleaseee?” He pleaded, but Baekhyun stood his ground and remained silence. He heard Chanyeol sighed and then,

Maybe  
I don’t really wanna know  
how your garden grows  
cos I just wanna fly.. 

Chanyeol started to sing and Baekhyun was rolling his eyes. If it wasn't Chanyeol, if Baekhyun didn't love him that much, if it wasn't Baekhyun’s favorite song (that was quite special because it wasn't a Girls Generation's song), maybe Baekhyun would punch him on the face. He didn't need another detention ticket from Mr. Lee.

Lately  
did you ever feel the pain  
in the morning rain  
as it soaks you to the bone..

"Stop it, stupid", Baekhyun cursed but he couldn't hide his smile either (because he really didn't want to)-- he likes the song too much and loves Chanyeol's singing voice to death (he couldn't help but think that the tall boy was serenading him with his bass like voice). "You're going to cost me another detention ticket." Chanyeol's bright smile was growing on his face as he saw Baekhyun smiled, it was always works out to apologize to him in this way.

“Forgive me already?” Chanyeol grinned.

“Next time it wouldn't be this easy to win my apologize, bedface.” Baekhyun made a face at his bestfriend then stuck his tongue out.

The giant nerd chuckled and once again scooped his petite bestfriend in to his embrace, "I am too loveable for you to stay mad at me, droolface."

"Puhleasee, I love the song better than you, bedface" Baekhyun snorted and took a deep breath (which was a huge fault at the moment, because Chanyeol was not an ordinary giant nerd).

He's smelt too nice...

.............

That noon, Baekhyun found himself so desperate in front of an open book. A fucking hella MATH book. He obviously knew that he wasn’t that good at math and never fond of it since his first year of high school- or maybe since he was born, but the thing was: 'number' was never be his 'things'. The brunette boy's cute small eyes narrowed worriedly, cute button nose scrunched up, and thin pink lips pursed. It's totally normal when he had no idea of what to do about this damn math when he was absolutely clueless about the lesson. Staring at the front (or to the familiar messy andfluffy birdnest-hair), Baekhyun's metaphoral light bulb suddenly lightened up. Park Chanyeol was really good at math because he loved math like he would love his future soulmate. His giant nerd of a bestfriend should be 'used' for times like this. So, Baekhyun leaned to the front and poked Chanyeol's elf's ear with the tip of his mechanical pencil, “Ey, bedface.. Uh, I mean, Yeollie.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked, looking back at him over his broad shoulder.

“Well, did you get what the teacher said?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked. 

Baekhyun couldn't read Chanyeol's face at the moment, but suddenly he spoke, “Yeah, sure. Which part of it that you didn’t understand?” He said gently while turned around completely to faced Baekhyun.

“Uh, actually from the beginning.” Baekhyun blinked and then smiled shyly. His left hand was rubbing his un-itchy neck.

“What?”

Baekhyun pouted, “Don’t make me reply myself, I'm so dumb it's embarassing.” Baekhyun frowned, cheeks were blushing deep red like pretty apples.

“I know.” Chanyeol grinned handsomely and Baekhyun blinked at the gorgeous nerd (while his heart leaped a beat). 

Gorgeous, maybe Baekhyun was the only one who wore that word to described Park Chanyeol (aside from Chanyeol's own parents, maybe). In reality, he called his tall bestfriend: a 'bedface', because of that one day, when he came to school with a face like he just woke up from his deep slumber (probably in the bus). Baekhyun really didn't know though, when it actually started-- the time when Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's large eyes as beautiful round orbs, saw Chanyeol's long and lanky extremities as strong and protective arms, thought that Chanyeol's wide ears were adorable, saw Chanyeol's creepy grin as a lovely smile, hear Chanyeol's deep voice as something seducing and tingling feeling-inducing, fell for Chanyeol's kindness, and thought that everything weird about the awkward Chanyeol was actually perfections. Baekhyun just realized all of that out of the blue, right there and then. And since then, he kept falling deeper and deeper, that he started to feel afraid to hit the bottom pit and got hurt. But, it's not like he could control his own feeling anyway. He couldn't. 

So.. 

Great. He then just realized, that asking Chanyeol for tutoring him might be the stupidest thing that he ever did. The giant ball of sunshine was too distracting and Baekhyun doubted himself that he could learn something more (if not less, since it's possible to lost some of the braincells when Park Chanyeol was so fucking near) by the end of the lesson with the object of his secret affection sitting too close for his liking. But, then again, it’s just too late to cancelled it, because Chanyeol was already moving his chair next to him.

It took around 15 minutes for Baekhyun to fully concentrated at the lesson before he started to get dizzy and dozing off (apparently, math was just too boring that Chanyeol's handsome-ness almost didn't matter to Baekhyun), “So, you got it, Baek? If you take this x and add it with y- yah! Get up!” Chanyeol suddenly cried out as soon as he noticed that Baekhyun didn’t pay attention to his lesson anymore.

“Easy, Yeol. I was just too tired.” Baekhyun blinked slowly.

“Oh, no you're NOT! You were just lazy!”

Baekhyun pouted and sent a hateful glance toward Chanyeol, “I hate math. Can I just skip this crap?”

“No, you can't. You have to learn it, Baek," Chanyeol sighed while rubbing his temples with his thumb and point finger, "Here, come closer, I’ll teach you a secret way for doing this problem. I got it from my tutoring place.” The taller boy said while dragging Baekhyun’s chair nearer to his.

Baekhyun grumbled but he did moving his chair nearer to Chanyeol anyway. He leaned his head closer to his bestfriend puffy head. It was such a short distance, too short that they could practically felt each others' breath on their faces. Of course, Baekhyun was distracted. Chanyeol was waaaay too close to him, he couldn't even breathe properly. And fuck, his curly hair was smell sweet like tangerines (he smelt too good for his own good, really)- Baekhyun had a sudden urge to reached out and tangled his delicate fingers with the curly blond hair to test the softness of it. Luckily, he managed himself not to, but couldn't stop the blushes though. “I think I was sitting way too close to you. But honestly, I like to be near you. You smells good, Yeol.” Baekhyun suddenly gasped, because apparently, he couldn't control his own mouth either. ".. like donut. You smell like a donut." He added lamely.

Chanyeol frowned and suddenly poked Baekhyun's head with his finger, "Are you hungry or sleepy, droolface?"

Baekhyun blinked and stared at Chanyeol's unreadable face in disbelieve, thank God he's that dense. "Both. Probably both, bedface."

.......... 

If there's another thing that nerd Park Chanyeol was good at besides math, it was basketball. The tall awkward boy was (surprisingly) playing above the average of healthy normal students-- he's almost as good as those hunky and buffy jocks. His partners in crime however, was Baekhyun's another bestfriend since sophomore class: a smart, slender, exotic, and 182cm of perfections, Kim fucking Jongin. To call Jongin as handsome must be the most understatement thing in the history-- the guy could make ovaries exploded with his sexy look only, for pete's sakes (err, take or give a few exaggerations).

How can someone as phenomenal as Kim Jongin could be a normal Baekhyun's bestfriend, people asked? Well, that's because Kim Jongin was also (for the lack of a better word), super kind or maybe: generous. Baekhyun remembered that sophomore day, when he was lost his last 1000 won bill that would be use for his subway fare, he was so frustrated that he acted like a diva drama queen that he was, and whined to the sky while lifting his both hands frustratedly. He was genuinely shocked when someone suddenly put a 1000 won bill on his hanging hand while smiling handsomely. And that someone was Kim Jongin. He was so nice (or maybe he just disturbed or ashamed with Baekhyun who was whining in front of their school gate) that he decided to help the (literally) 'poor' guy. And since then, eventhough Jongin was so annoying and always sleeping in the class, Baekhyun decided to made him as his first bestfriend.

Fucking Kim Jongin though, knew that he was a genius and how to exploited that fact for his own good. For example, at the start of this new semester, he decided to dropped out of his special science class and followed Baekhyun to his ordinary science class instead. He even told the old Mr. Lee that he would bring his own additional table and chair from the school storage so that he could sat next to Baekhyun- and yes he did exactly that. The school didn't even bother to told him off and let Jongin did whatever he like. Baekhyun was scrunching up his nose that time, because it wasn't fair. But he wouldn't want to argue either, because Jongin by his side would be a perfect tutor for him (if he's not sleeping all the time that is).

So, aside from tall people like Chanyeol and Jongin, Baekhyun also earned a sweet little bestfriend in the class. A boy by the name of Do Kyungsoo, so petite and cute like Pororo the penguin. His beautiful big orbs behind the glasses were his main beauty point, and the second one was his pretty heartshaped and pink lips. Little Kyungsoo was so adorable that most of the girls (or boys) in the class loved him. Baekhyun thought that he could easily choose anyone to be his girlfriend (or boyfriend), but one day, when they were watching tall people playing basketball (read: Chanyeol and Jongin), he told Baekhyun that he only had one special person in mind-- and that was Kim Jongin.

...........

Baekhyun walked tiredly in the school alley. Despite, he was having an insomnia (and had to spent the night without a single dream), Baekhyun was forced to go to the school by his mother. When he was about to reached his class, he saw Jongin was standing in a very suspicious way behind one of the pillar on the corner. Confused and curious, he approached him, and tapped the tanned boy's shoulder gently. Jongin was about to screamed in surprise, but somehow manage to catched himself at the right time when he saw the frowning Baekhyun. As it was too risky to explained the whole thing to the oblivious Baekhyun right now, Jongin was grabbing the small boy’s wrist instead and dragged him to his hide out behind the pillar. He then pointed out silently to the direction of Chanyeol and a girl who were having a serious conversation. Now, it was clear to Baekhyun that Jongin was trying to eavesdropping their conversation. Contrary to popular believe that Jongin was a cool guy, he's actually a quite busybodied.

“So, who's that girl?” Baekhyun whispered while pointing his finger to a pretty girl with a long curly black hair that was talking with Chanyeol in front of the class.

“She’s Seohyun, his once beautiful ‘ex.” Jongin answered with a very soft voice.

“Wow, I never knew that he had another gorgeous ‘ex like that. All I knew was Tiffany," Baekhyun shrugged, ignoring a faint tug in his heart, "So, what did she want?” Baekhyun asked again.

“I don’t know, maybe a reconciliation with Yeol?”

‘Would he accept her back? It's possible, he already fell for her once.’ Baekhyun thought silently, "Who wouldn't want a beautiful girl like that?" He whispered sadly.

Jongin frowned and took a side glance to Baekhyun, “Eh, did you just-"

"No, I-" Baekhyun's face reddened, eyes widening in shock while cursing himself, he just had another slipped tongue, again. What's wrong with his mouth these days, geez..

"Ssh, look out, Baek! Here they come!” Suddenly, Jongin was pushing Baekhyun aside so they wouldn't look too suspicious for Chanyeol and Seohyun.

“What are you guys doing here?” Chanyeol asked his besfriends as he noticed the two of them were struggling awkwardly behind the pillar.

“Uh, oh, nothing.” Baekhyun was trying to cleared his throat-- he acted un-suspiciously like an amateur he was (no wonder he only got to be the front feet of donkey number two in his kindergarten performance). 

“Bye, Chanyeol.” Seohyun, who was looking at the weird Baekhyun and Jongin, then decided to leave the boys. She waved and smiled sweetly to the tallest boy and then smiled awkwardly to the latters.

“Seriously, guys! What are you trying to do behind the pillar? You two weren't planning something 'bad', right?” Chanyeol asked- didn't even bothered to waved back to Seohyun. His face contorted skeptically as he was staring at the duo.

“Like what?” Jongin grinned naughtilly.

“Yeah, you know.. like..”

Didn't know why, but Baekhyun just felt that he didn't wanna be there anymore, with Chanyeol's finger pointed at him and Jongin in accusation when he was actually just want to sat and sulked alone into oblivion (because Chanyeol was probably getting back together with his ex), so he cut the taller boy off, “Ugh, whatever you thought abous us Yeol, it was definitely what we weren’t.” He said harshly and then left the shocked guys behind.

“What’s wrong with him?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

“Dunno.” Jongin shrugged, also had no idea.

Baekhyun frowned as he walked in the hall. Chanyeol was not an ordinary nerd, he had lots of beautiful ex-girlfriends and Baekhyun wasn't happy with that. It felt like the fact was just slapping him hard on the face, telling him to woke up and realized that he would never had any chance whatsoever with his bestfriend (not that he expected something, but yes, he was having a tiny hope for a happy ending). Moreover, not too long ago, Baekhyun accidentally found a lot of Tiffany’s messages to Chanyeol in the tall boy's phone when he borrowed it to play some games. Chanyeol kept those messages, that must be meant something. Baekhyun also thought that he might saw Chanyeol smiled sweetly toward Seohyun this morning, that also must be meant something. Chanyeol wouldn't be together with the both of them at the same time of course (because he's not a playboy jerk, Baekhyun was sure about that), but he might choose one of them sooner or later.

And Baekhyun couldn't help but felt upset.

..........

One afternoon, Chanyeol called Baekhyun, “Yes, bedface?” The brunette boy was doing his individual report about pyramid for the history lesson tomorrow morning. 

“Uh, Baek. My.. my glasses is broken.” 

“Huh? Why?” Baekhyun frowned, he was chewing the tip of his mechanical pencil.

“I was playing basketball this afternoon as usual, and Jongin was accidentally hit me with the ball.” The tall guy sobbed from the other line. 

“What? Jongin? He came to your place?” 

“Surprisingly, he was my neighbor.” 

“What?” 

“Well I didn't know either. One second he was calling me, told me that he'll be coming over, and then he just popped up on my bedroom door, grinning like an ugly chesire cat." Baekhyun could imagined that Chanyeol was actually shrugging when he paused, but then he continued, "So, what should I do now? I couldn't see anything without my glasses.” He started to sobbed again. 

“Well, you have to fix your glasses of course. Asked Jongin to take you to the optic. He had to take a responsible for breaking your glasses, is that clear, Yeol?” Baekhyun. 

“Well, yeah. Will you come too?” 

Baekhyun blinked and asked, “Should I?"

"Of course you should..."

After Baekhyun hung the phone up and reached for his army green jacket in his closet, he couldn't help but smile because Yeollie wanted his companion too. 

...........

So, it’s been a very hectic week that Baekhyun and the rest of his class were facing lots of test that started getting its way to their last nerves. It was normal since they were in the last year of high school. In a very stressful environment like that, all little Baekhyun could do was only studying, smiled, and didn't stop to told himself, 'just think the test was a piece of cake so you'll feel free to move your brain'. And today, their class would have their English test.

Baekhyun was so damn good in English (actually, he's the second best after Kyungsoo). Even Chanyeol and Jongin, the smartass in the class, were nothing compared to him in this subject. That’s why, this time, Chanyeol was the one who seek for Baekhyun’s tutoring.

He was not the only one though, there was a group of other boys in their class who were waiting in the line to be tutored by Baekhyun too. Luckily, they had exactly a free hour today, because Mr. Lee was sick. So, they huddled up in the library, stuffing English words into their brains in the last minutes before the test starts.

The learning session was actually went very well. Baekhyun was such a great tutor. Everyone seemed to enjoyed and learned English a lot. There was someone though who didn’t feel that happy. Chanyeol, looked extremely annoyed. Didn't know why, he suddenly stood up and walked away.

Chanyeol kept his silence the whole day. He wouldn't speak anything at all. That drove Baekhyun completely confused about him. He asked the giant nerd what was wrong, but he just glared at him. When the class was over, Chanyeol left the class without saying goodbye to him. Baekhyun was seriously confused about him by now.

When Baekhyun met Chanyeol at the bus stop, the tall boy kept ignoring him. That made Baekhyun started to felt annoyed. He brought his disappointment to home that made Mrs. Byun confused about her son's behavior. 

“Honey, what’s wrong with you?” She asked as she watched the small boy opening the fridge and grabbed a carton juice.

Baekhyun poured the orange juice into his blue mug, “Nothing, Mom." He emptied half of the glass before pouring some more, ".. I just think that Chanyeol is very stupid,” he added in a whisper that was meant for himself.

Unfortunately, his mom had such an amazing pair of ears because she could hear it clearly from her spot in front of the stove, "What’s wrong with him?” She asked casually while stirring somekind of soup in the pot.

Baekhyun was contemplating in his mind, whether he should tell his mom about it or not and decided yes, he should. The beans were spilled anyway, “I don’t know. He just kept ignoring me today.”

Mrs. Byun nodded but say nothing about this. She just shook her head and then went to chopped some carrots for the soup.

In the evening, when Baekhyun was flipping through the tv channels (he ended up watching a popular drama that was airing at the moment), someone was calling his phone. It was Chanyeol- the bedface bastard. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and decided against picking up the phone. Then suddenly, he heard the house's phone rang. Mrs. Byun was the one who picked it up, 

“BAEKHYUN, THIS IS FOR YOU, DEAR!”

Baekhyun stood up from his bed and opened his bedroom door. He already had a hunch of from who it probably was, but he asked anyway, “Who is it, Mom?” 

“Chanyeol.” His mom answered, her hand was covering the phone. 

Baekhyun frowned, “Tell him I’m not home.” He said as he was going back to his room.

Mrs. Byun rolled her eyes and said sternly, “No, I wont. You should talk to him, and clear your things up.” With that, she left the phone on the table. Baekhyun, had no choice, reached the phone, and growled to it.

“What?” He heard the guy from the other line was clearing his throat.

“Hey, Baek. What are you doing?” Chanyeol's voice was cracked. He sounded a little bit unsure.

“I’m watching now.”

“Oh..”

There's silent for a minute or two and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He was tapping his foot impatiently, "Look Yeol, I'm in the middle of a good drama now. What do you want to talk about? If there’s nothing important, better you call me later. I-”

“No! Wait! I want to talk with you.." There were some weird noises coming from Chanyeol's line, it sounded like he was struggling with something, "Uh, so what drama are you watching now?”

“A romance. Before you can judge me, it was not my style, but I like the main actor in this drama, so yeah, for that lame excuse, I watched it.” Baekhyun played with the phone cable. He was twirling it absentmindedly with his fingers because there's nothing much he could do right now. Talking to Chanyeol was never be this awkward, and he usually talked with his phone so he could roll around on his bed while speaking. This time, he was stucked with his mom's red home phone that was hung near her kitchen counter.

There were another weird sounds and different channels flipping in Chanyeol's background before the familiar deep voice was heard speaking to him once again, “Oh, this drama. So, err- you like the one that raise his hair up with gels?”

Baekhyun frowned, did Chanyeol just searching the drama that he watched so that he could strike a conversation with him? He bit his lower lips and shrugged, couldn't be. Baekhyun tried to recalled the drama casts, and gawked when he came upon the one that Chanyeol mentioned, “Ewwh, no-uh, he's ugly, and he is the villain anyway.” 

"Ah, so, which one that you like exactly?” Baekhyun couldn’t see his face, but somehow he can imagined that the tall guy was fidgeting now- maybe a little bit nervous.

“Um, I like the brown hair one with a light brown highlight. He’s handsome. Definitely my tipe.” Baekhyun smiled, he knew Chanyeol was trying hard to have a reconciliation with him.

“Hm, yeah I see. This guy is handsome. And I heard this drama is great too.” He chuckled lightly, "Oh, Baek, well, I’m sorry about today. I didn’t mean it.” He suddenly continued.

“Yeah, I started to hate you because of that, you know? What’s wrong with you anyway? Why were you acting like that?” Baekhyun pouted but asked curiously.

“I- I think I just get stressed because of the test. Well I-” he paused, he sounds like he was holding something.

“Yeah, ok, I get it.“ Baekhyun was already smiling by now and he felt like he didn't need to hear Chanyeol's reason anymore. “So, see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yea.." Chanyeol said softly, but before Baekhyun could hung up, he was calling his name again, "B- Baek, wait I- I need to tell you something."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows curiously, it's not usual for Chanyeol to sounded this nervous, "Yeah, sure."

"I know that this's weird, but it's a secret... Actually I- I- I just realized that... I'm might be a bi." Chanyeol squeaked from the other line, "No, I am a bi."

Baekhyun's heart was thumping fast, his palm got sweaty and he grabbed the phone hardly, could it be.. "What?"

 

"And I- I- I think I like Kyungsoo..."

..........


	2. Chapter 2

"It all began when he helped me doing my physic homework."

"You're usually good at that." Baekhyun commented.

"Yea, I was usually good, but Kyungsoo was the best. Well anyway, he was telling me how to do it the easiest way and then I realized his hand that held the multicolored pen was so petite. His voice was like an angel, Baek- I've never thought that physic could sounded so beautiful. And his eyes were sparkling like stars. You know this might sounded cheesy or may be crazy. But he was the one who turned me into a bi. How great was that? I thought this was love at the first tutoring."

Eversince Chanyeol came out of the closet to Baekhyun on the phone, he started to talk more and more about his crush toward Kyungsoo. 

"You see, Baek, I think Kyungsoo had the most beautiful round eyes I've ever seen."

"Kyungsoo's short and little feet were too adorable. I wanna squish him," and Baekhyun retorted back, "Don't let him hear you called him little, though. He didn't like it."

"Baek, everytime Kyungsoo was smiling I felt like floating in the clouds. His lips were heartshaped for pete's sakes."

"Baekhyun, don't you think Kyungsoo's lips will tastes sweet? I think it's sweet, because it's pink."

Baekhyun didn't had time to whined or even felt upset about it in front of Yeol. He couldn't even sighed or looked hurt, because Chanyeol would know, if he didn't though (because Chanyeol was probably the densest person on earth), there's always the sharp Jongin. The tanned guy seemed to know more than anyone could imagine. He acted like Chanyeol's exotic cupid, always trying to pushed him and Kyungsoo together- eventhough sometimes, Baekhyun felt like Jongin was throwing a curious glance toward him too.

On one fine weekend, Jongin suddenly called and said that he got four free tickets for the newest box office-- so, he asked Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo to come together. It was probably the most torturing night for Baekhyun (and Kyungsoo), because Jongin didn't stop trying to hook Kyungsoo and Chanyeol up. He purposely made Baekhyun sat between him and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on Chanyeol's other side, he shared a couple set menu in the restaurant with Baekhyun and made Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shared another one. 

Baekhyun really hoped their 'double dates' could end soon, so he could walk home together with Chanyeol. That night supposed to be a 'fun' night, but watching Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together was unsurprisingly very exhausting. He could only send a sad smile toward the other small boy with wide eyes, because he knew, it was hard for Kyungsoo too. Jongin was so stupid.

If Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were looked like they had grey clouds above their heads by the end of their dates, Jongin and Chanyeol looked like they got the prettiest sun shone upon them. And with that bright smile plastered on his face, Jongin caught Baekhyun all of a sudden when he was saying goodbye toward Kyungsoo. The four of them were supposed to get separated by then, with Kyungsoo and Jongin went on their way respectively, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun went together since their homes were on the same directions. But no, Jongin just had to grabbed Baekhyun's collar and dragged the petite boy with him.

"I'll send you home tonight, Baek," he said cheerfully and then glanced calmly to the wide eyed Chanyeol and even wider eyes (and shocked) Kyungsoo before continued, "And you should send Kyungsoo home, Yeol."

"B-but.." Baekhyun confused, almost whined.

"Just please cooperate with me this time, Baek. Channie really need a chance." Jongin suddenly leaned in and whispered on Baekhyun's ear.

Flustered, Baekhyun nodded weakly, "Okay.."

Chanyeol suddenly asked, "Are you sure, Baek?" Baekhyun looked up and saw him frowned. He didn't see Kyungsoo who stood next to the tall giant though, he couldn't.

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly,"Yea.. I'm going home with Jongin." 'I'm sorry, Kyungsoo.' 

"Okay.." Chanyeol smiled back, he looked so happy, but Baekhyun felt a sad pang in his heart. He even forgot that Jongin's hand was actually still gripping on his jacket's collar if the tall tan boy didn't tug him gently, asking for his attention.

"Come on, Baek. It's getting late." Jongin smiled when Baekhyun looked at him. "I'm going to buy you queenberry cheese on our way. Let's go."

"See you on Monday, guys." Baekhyun walked away, Jongin's hand was placed gently on the small of his back, and he didn't even turned around to sent the last smile or a single wave.

..........

Baekhyun didn't know what to say, Chanyeol just told him that yesterday, Kyungsoo and Jongin were coming to his house and the petite guy fell asleep on his bed while him and Jongin were playing his x-box. 

"My bed smell like him now. You know, sweet chocolate and stuff. I think I wouldn't want to wash it ever again." He never been looked that happy the entire seven months Baekhyun knew him, and it hurts because Baekhyun was not the reason behind that handsome and happy smile. "Ah, wait, my mom would wash it when I'm not at home. I should call her now. Wait for me Baek." And the giant went away to fetch his rolling ball and then proceeded to call his mom under the basketball hoop while twirling the so called ball with one hand.

It wasn't like Baekhyun could go anywhere anyway, it was another free hour because their English teacher were sick (again) and Chanyeol had wanted to play basketball- so Baekhyun (as a goodfriend) was sitting at the court side, eating ice cream, while bedface the giant was shooting his ball to the hoop.

“Ah, Byun Baekhyun, come here.” 

Baekhyun turned his head around and saw Mr. Lee smiled dangerously from where he was standing (in front of the teacher's lounge). "Oh, crap, I don't want a detention ticket." Baekhyun cursed while stood up. He threw the rest of his ice cream to the nearest trash can and dusting his uniform off (he didn't need a detention ticket for a dirty uniform either). He signalled Chanyeol to came after him as soon as he done with his phone call and the giant gave him a thumb up. By the time he reached Mr. Lee, Baekhyun tried to smile as innocently eventhough his lips were still sticky because of ice cream. "What can I do for you, sir? I swear I was there because we had a free hour, not because I was skipping class or something- not that I always did that, or-"

Mr. Lee chuckled, "Stop it, Byun. I know you're not guilty this time- eventhough I prefered you to spend your free hour in the library instead." The old man frowned while Baekhyun was clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Anyway, as you probably already knew, our class leader, Kim Junmyeon, was sick. I want you to visit him and give him our regards since your house is the nearest to his. You can bring your friends with you if you want.” 

Baekhyun only blinked innocently.

“Well then, I’ll take that as no objection! Then, this is the money from the class, I hope you could buy something nice for him.” The homeroom teacher handed the money to Baekhyun while smiling widely.

“Yes, Sir.” Baekhyun already got three persons that he'll asked to come, in his mind.

................

 

In the afternoon, the four of them had promised to met in the nearest mall before headed to Junmyeon’s place to buy something for him first. Baekhyun came early, and he was waiting for the others while eating more ice cream. Suddenly someone was tapping his right shoulder lightly.

“Yo, Baek!” It was Jongin who stood before him, as usual he was smiling ear to ear, clad handsomely in a black shirt, dark jeans, and white nike.

“What take you so long?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Ah, I had something to settle first. Where's Yeol by the way?” Jongin asked when he realized that Baekhyun was actually alone there.

“Dunno. Kyungsoo wasn't here either."

Jongin frowned, "Why don’t you try to call him, then? And I'll call Kyungsoo.” 

“Ok.” Baekhyun fished out his phone from his jeans and then dialed Chanyeol's number. After a few rings, someone talked to him from the other line.

“Hello?”

“Bedface! Where the heck are you?” Baekhyun bursted.

“Oh, hi Baek. Uh.. um.. I’m sorry. I didn’t think I could make it.”

“What are you talking about?”

Baekhyun could hear the giant sighed, “Well, I was on my way to the mall when suddenly something happened to bobby. I didn't know why, but I couldn't handle it. I think I should take it to the repair shop.”

Baekhyun chewed his lips worriedly, “So, I guess we should leave you? Is it ok? Or should we headed back to your place first in case you needed some helps?”

“No! No need to! Don’t worry about me. Please send my apologize for the rest, will you, Baek?”

Baekhyun wasn't sure, but then he said, “Sure! Take care, Yeol,” he pushed the-end button.

“What happened to Yeol?” Jongin was asking full of concern, "Oh and anyway, Kyungsoo couldn't come. He had to go run some errands for his mom."

“Bedface couldn't come either. You know, bobby, his black old car was broken or something on the way. He said sorry to you,” Baekhyun said gloomily. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Jongin's company, it's just he thought that it would be more fun if Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was also there with them. Though, on the second thought, maybe it was a blessing in disguised- because to be honest, he didn't know how can he survive another 'double date' with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin if it ever happened again.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Jongin circled his long arm around Baekhyun's small shoulder, and they headed to one of the shop to buy Junmyeon a basket full of sweet fruits.

................

Junmyeon got a severe flu, his mom said that the class leader was always weak since he was born. Mrs. Kim also let Baekhyun and Jongin saw all Junmyeon's photo album since he was a baby and both boys were laughing hard like there's no tomorrow to the leader's dismay. It was fun. It was nice. At least, Baekhyun enjoyed his visit to Junmyeon's house with Jongin that afternoon.

It was in the evening, and Jongin was just dropped him in front of his house, when suddenly his phone rang. He searched the deep pocket of his army jacket before finally fished out his phone, "Hello?"

“Baekhyun?”

It was Kyungsoo who was calling. “Did you go to Junmyeon's house today? I'm sorry I couldn't come. My mom suddenly asked me to fetch some of her groceries.”

"It's okay. Leader only got flu. Maybe tomorrow he'll come to school already." Baekhyun smiled while walking into his house. Mrs. Byun was watching tv and he stopped when she asked- did he already had his dinner or not. Baekhyun nodded before proceeded to walked down the corridor where his bedroom was located.

“Oh and Chanyeol couldn't make it too because he was accompanying me when suddenly his car broken this afternoon. I was a little bit worried because he went to the repair shop alone. I felt terribly sorry."

Baekhyun somehow didn’t like this. He suddenly felt really anxious. Chanyeol was hiding something. Why? Why just he didn't tell everything? That he went with Kyungsoo instead, and that his car was broken when he's with him, that he ditched Baekhyun for Kyungsoo? Why didn't he just say so to Baekhyun's face? What the hell was that all about? Baekhyun was mad. And upset too. But, finally he said, “It's okay.. I think. Maybe you should call him instead-- and ask him if you're worried.” 

There's a second pause or two before finally Kyungsoo said, “Yeah.. Maybe I should. Thanks anyway, Baek. And see you tomorrow”. 

Baekhyun only hummed and didn't wait until the call ended before throwing his phone onto his bed. He took his blue towel with a giraffe stitch on it before heading to the bathroom, he decided that he need a long and cold shower that evening.

...............

I ain’t happy  
I’m feeling sad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I’m useless  
but not for long, the future..  
is comin’ on.. is comin’ on.. 

 

Baekhyun was having a not so fine dinner after taking his bath, and when he went back to his room, he found six miss calls from someone on his phone. Again and again, Clint Eastwood was heard in Baekhyun’s room. It was his ring tone that he set specifically for a certain bedface- and that bedface had been calling him for the ninth time that night. 

Still, he didn’t pick it up. He didn’t in his mood to speak to the stupid bedface. When, it was about the tenth time the phone rang endlessly, suddenly his door bursted open, and came in his older brother who was in rage.

“PICK THE DAMN PHONE UP OR I'LL FUCKING CRUSH IT. I’M HAVING A FUCKING TEST WORTH 50 PERCENTS OF THE FINAL MARK TOMORROW, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME THROWING YOUR PHONE OUT OF THE WINDOW!” 

Baekhyun blinked as Baekbom disappeared behind the door that he slammed so hard- the whole door frame was shaking. His older brother seemed to be stressed a lot because of his final test. "Bedface bastard. He's so fucking stubborn. Stupid stonehead." But then, the phone rang again and before his brother could come in and kicked his ass, Baekhyun reached his phone and pushed the ‘talk’ button, “Speak” he said, didn't bother to greet nicely whatsoever.

“Finally you pick it up. Where have you been? Didn’t you know that I already tried to call you for almost an hour?” Chanyeol asked in a concern tone.

“I was busy.” Baekhyun lied and rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to explain anything to him.

“Well, Baek, I was thinking about something,” 

“Shoot.”

Chanyeol asked carefully, “Were you mad at me?” 

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked him back.

“Well, you are. You only ignored my calls when you mad.” Chanyeol answered too fast for his own good and Baekhyun didn't answer. “Look, Baek, if I’ve done something wrong, I’m sorry, but please tell me what I’ve done.”

“Why you didn't t come with us to visit Junmyeon?” Baekhyun suddenly asked.

Baekhyun could hear the giant sighed tiredly- as if he was trying to reasoned out with a killer mom or a nagging boyfriend. Baekhyun was actually didn't want to acted like a bitch either, he knew that he just a bestfriend, but that what made him even sadder, “I’ve told you that my car was broken. It’s true.”

The small boy gritted his teeth and exhaled quietly, “I know. But you didn’t tell me that you dated with Kyungsoo too.” He couldn't help but said it harshly than what he intended to. He tried to speak patiently, really.

“Wha-” but before Chanyeol could continue his words, he was cut off by Baekhyun.

“Don’t lie to me Chanyeol." Baekhyun called the giant's real name, which was something that he rarely do, except if he felt really upset, mad, or sad about something. "You go out with him and abandoned us. You had your promise with me first, and that was to go together with Jongin too, you know that?” Baekhyun was suddenly holding his tears and he didn’t even know why he became so emotional all of a sudden. “I’m sorry, I think I'm just tired. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he hung the phone up, turn off the phone for good so Chanyeol couldn't call him again that night and went to sleep.

..............

The next day, Baekhyun had already thought seriously from the time that he just woke up, ate breakfast, and then on his way to school, that his behavior was not really appropriate. He didn’t have the right to mad at Chanyeol like that. It’s not his place to acted like a jealous bitchy boyfriend because he's not Chanyeol's boyfriend-- yes, he's jealous and bitchy too even, but Chanyeol was not his. Above all that, Baekhyun did know that Chanyeol was trying to win Kyungsoo's heart, so, eventhough he had a special feelings toward the tall guy himself, he decided not to mad at him again and just forget about that. 

That’s why, he started to act normal when he saw Chanyeol in the class. He greeted, smiled and laughed like usual-- heck he even borrowed Chanyeol's homework and copied it, just like the usual morning. If that sudden change of his behavior put the tall guy in a curiosity, Chanyeol really didn't show it. If he couldn’t understand why Baekhyun was so nice today like there was nothing happened, when he was so upset yesterday that he ignored his calls, Chanyeol was mastering the art of poker face. Because really, the tall guy was just looked like his usual too, maybe happy to have his bestfriend back, glad that he's not bitchy anymore, or simply.. didn't care at all. And so, when Chanyeol suddenly dragged Baekhyun to a private place somewhere around the school (behind the last maple tree beside the basketball court) during the break time, Baekhyun was just blinked silently since he had no idea what the giant wanted.

“What do you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asked curiously when Chanyeol made him sit on the grass and opened up a can of strawberry tea for him. Somehow he didn’t like the feeling of having such a conversation in a secret place.

“About last night..” Chanyeol began, but was cut off by the smaller guy.

“I said I was only tired, gees!”

“Let me finished what I want to say.” The tall guy said calmly, his huge hand was playing with a can of pocari. When Baekhyun remained silent, Chanyeol gave him a thank you smile. “I don’t know why you’re so mad at me. I already ask for an apologize though.”

“Don’t ever ask for an apologize if you don’t know the matter. It will be such an useless thing to do.” Baekhyun pouted.

“But, I thought that I had to. And I kinda know of what should I ask an apologize for.”

“If you’re so smart, then tell me, what should you ask an apologize for?” Baekhyun was daring Chanyeol. He stared at him bravely with his bright dark brown orbs.

“I should ask an apologized for abandoning you and for not telling you that I was out with Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said straightly.

Baekhyun gasped, he was surprised that Chanyeol could say what exactly that he wanted to hear from him. He went blank for a moment but finally could find his voice back, “Why do you think you should ask me an apologize for that? I’m not your boyfriend or wifey that you should ask a permission before going out. I don’t even care.” He lied. He was absolutely lying through his gritted teeth. He couldn't let Chanyeol knew about his feeling-- he didn't want to risk their friendship.

“Okay, so what do you want me to ask an apologize for then, Baek?” Chanyeol asked and smiled to him, still in his calm composure.

“Err, I- uh..” The smaller boy stuttered. He tried to dig his own mind for another reason but seemed that his brain didn't want to cooperate at the moment.

Chanyeol let out his victorious smirk, “So it’s right then. You mad at me because I went out with Kyungsoo? Are you jealous of me?” 

“I’m SO NOT.” 'Busted!' Baekhyun screamed, face red like a crab while Chanyeol was suddenly laughing like a mad man.

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking, Baek.” Chanyeol smiled gently, "Besides, I remember you've told me about your crush, the Tao guy or something," he frowned while moving his fingers to punctuated 'Tao'. "Do you still like him though?" Chanyeol's frown was getting even deeper, his face contorted in dislike.

"It's Zitao." Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's unimpressed face when he heard the younger's name before decided to lie, "And yees, yes I do. But I haven't see him lately though."

Chanyeol's face changed into something stranger and unreadable and he gulped down all his pocari before crushing the can in his hand, "That's good. I was afraid you'll go with him to prom or something."

"I won't, because I won't ask a guy first."

"That means you'll say okay if he was the one who ask you first?" The giant's face turned sour.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes skeptically, why Chanyeol always gave such negative reactions toward Zitao, he didn't know. But he decided to answered honestly this time, "To be honest, I don't know."

Chanyeol cleared his throat uncomfortably, but then he stared at Baekhyun right in the eyes, "You better say no, because I want you to go to the prom with me."

"What?" 'Did Chanyeol just asked me to go to the prom with him? Was this a dream? Am I hearing things? Did my ears deceived me? Could it be...' Baekhyun had a rapid monologue in his mind, his heart was beating fast- or was it even beating? He was too caught up in all of his questions that he almost forgot to breathed. "I-"

"I'm gonna pick you up together with Jongin, so I can have a reason to pick Kyungsoo up too. I'm going to tell him my feeling on the prom night, Baek"

"Of course.." There's no happy ending (at least for him), Baekhyun knew that. His happy ending that he always dreamt of only last less than 1 minute. Chanyeol lifted him up to cloud nine but then smacked him back hardly to the ground. Something was broken deep inside Baekhyun, he probably could even hear his own heart shattering. His throat dried, but he smiled, "Of course..."

 

 

Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol was not an ordinary nerd, he's a fucking heartbreaker.

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to divide this fic into 5 parts. It's completed already and I'll post it all as fast as I can :)) Hope you enjoy this sudden update (because I'll be very busy tomorrow)


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun was started to dozing off on his table. The teacher didn’t showed up himself again today. The English teacher probably had the most absences than his students in this semester but Baekhyun couldn't careless. He was alone in the class because everyone else were wandering around.

Kyungsoo went to the teacher’s lounge. Baekhyun guessed that he must had been called by Mr. Lee to discussed about his scholarship proposal to his future university. Junmyeon went to the library. He was searching something for the math homework. Baekhyun had done it since ages ago- actually he just copied Chanyeol’s work (and the giant didn’t mind at all).

Had nothing to do, the brunette boy was bored. He yawned awfully when Chanyeol and Jongin were entering the class, finally back from the cafetaria or something.

“Oh, look at that ugly boy.” Jongin teased. “A petite boy wasn't supposed to yawn like that, you know?” He grinned.

“Mind your own business, dorky boy.” Baekhyun answered lazily, Chanyeol was just shaking his head and smiled.

“Anyway, droolface, did you check your phone? I sent you a message when we were at the canteen.” The giant asked (his birdnest-hair looked a little bit tame today) as he took a seat in front of the sleepy brunette.

“Nope, I forgot to bring it today. Why?” Baekhyun asked, lying his head on his crossed arms on the table.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, “Your crush, the Tao boy, was the one who resembled a panda right? He had dark circles under his eyes and looked a little bit scary?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol's description but nodded anyway. Because it's true, it was Tao, and he 'liked' his crush with or without his scary dark eye bags. "Me and Jongin saw him in the cafetaria with a girl,” the tall boy continued at Baekhyun silent confirmation.

“And she was prettier than you.” Jongin smirked.

“No, she wasn’t!” Chanyeol suddenly yelled at the tanned boy and Jongin jumped a little because of him.

Baekhyun was just staring at the boys silently, didn't really know how to react because really, what should he do? He got over Tao since ages ago when he started to like his stupid and forever oblivious bestfriend. He had been friendzoned since forever and recalling the night when Chanyeol said that he wanted to tell Kyungsoo his real feeling at the upcoming prom, still made him wanted to jump off of the cliff. But really, what could he do? He couldn't whine or cry like a heartbroken baby he was, or even told them that he didn't fucking care if Tao had a girlfriend, for sure. So, Baekhyun opted for something easy: showed no emotions.

“Uh..” Chanyeol looked guilty. He probably thought that Baekhyun was so shocked to hear that the his crush was dating with a girl that he turned stone like that. Seemed like Chanyeol was expecting the small boy to looked upset or something while Jongin was kind of hoping that he would cried out curses. But Baekhyun wasn’t feel anything weird about that. What thing that he should be whining about right now? 

So finally, he smiled.

“Huh, Baek?” Chanyeol asked him worriedly. The giant looked like he was thinking that Baekhyun might had just broke his brain circuit or something.

“That’s fine with me. I’m not his boyfriend anyway.” Baekhyun shrugged and looked totally fine.

Chanyeol blinked and turned to looked at Jongin in disbelieved before looking back at the still smiling Baekhyun, "Yea... Sure." 

...........

 

When he got back home, Baekhyun greeted his mom, stole a cookies from the still hot pan, choked because it was super hot and got scolded by Mrs. Byun. He finally went to his room with a glass of cold milk and saw his phone blinked on his bed. He threw his backpack to the desk, grabbed his phone, and found two new messages. The first one was from Chanyeol.

From : Bedface  
Hey, Baek, I think I saw Tao boy with a girl.   
Come meet me here this instant.

Baekhyun shrugged and proceeded to read the next message. The sender, was someone that he didn’t know though, because the number wasn't registered in his phone.

From : +010xxxxxx  
Baekhyun, this is Zitao. I’ve got something to talk. I’ll wait for you in the cafe.

‘Wow, whaddaya know? Zitao was actually waiting for me?’ Baekhyun raised his eyebrows curiously. Zitao was his junior who came from China. Baekhyun first knew him when one day, the younger guy suddenly popped up and asked about his missing green pencil sharpener. Unfortunately Baekhyun knew nothing about it but since then, they became friends (and Baekhyun started to crushing for Zitao because the younger boy looked good in glasses- Baekhyun always had a soft spot for someone in glasses). 

Anyway. 

Zitao hadn't contacted Baekhyun for a long time, so it was kinda surprising when he suddenly texted Baekhyun today. He saved the younger's number and then typed a reply for Chanyeol while pursing his pink lips.

From : Baek  
Bedface, gez wot? Zitao was actually waiting for me. He sent me a message and said he had something important to say. Omg, why did I leave this phone behind? Remind me next time.

Soon after he pushed the 'send' button, Baekhyun received another new message. It was from Zitao.

From : Zitaossi  
Hey, Baekhyun. Where have you been? Are you okay? You didn’t show up today, I was worried. Well, can you meet me tomorrow instead? If you're not busy, that is. And uh, can you reply to this message? I hope I can see you tomorrow. C U. Take care ^^

'What's so important, Taozi?' Baekhyun frowned, but instead of typing a reply to the younger boy, he typed another message for Chanyeol. 

From : Baek  
Just got another message from Zitao. He asked me to meet him tomorrow. Accompany me?

And finally, Baekhyun got a reply from Chanyeol. 

From : Bedface   
Why should I accompany you?

From : Baek   
I don’t know. So it wouldn't be awkward? You know, if he bring the girl or something. Just accompany me, would you?

From : Bedface   
No way I’m gonna go with you. Are you trying to make him jealous or what? Just bring someone else. Ask Jongin. 

Baekhyun frowned, was it just his feeling, or Chanyeol seemed to take it seriously and get fired up? ‘Gee, what did I say wrong?' Baekhyun was confused, he felt like Chanyeol was mad or something. Why though? He just wanted to ask his bestfriend to accompany him because he would feel awkward to met a guy that he barely knew, alone. Eventhough Zitao was his crush, that didn't mean Baekhyun was close with him. The small boy didn't want to get so worked up and overthinking about Chanyeol's weird behaviour, though. Maybe the tall guy was just tired, or really didn't like Zitao (because he always talked bad about the younger guy). It couldn't be because of he's jealous or something. No, it's unlikely. Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo and that's it. Baekhyun decided to pushed his confusion to the back of his head, it wouldn't do any good afterall. Hoping was only made his heart ten times more hurt, so he stopped hoping.

The next day, Baekhyun did ask Jongin to accompany him to meet Zitao, and Jongin agreed with a big smile plastered on his face (and a bunch of endless teasings). They met Zitao at the bottom of the staircase, and he gave Baekhyun a cd with lots of songs that he wrote on his own for the brunette boy. Zitao was hoping that Baekhyun would listen to his songs and would like to, well, kind of giving him, his opinion about it. Baekhyun was so grateful because he never got that kind of present before. The three of them were having a light chat and Baekhyun was casually asking Zitao about the girl that was with him yesterday. Zitao was surprised at first, because Baekhyun knew about his cousin. The girl was actually his cousin that went to the same school as them, and she was in the same class with the younger boy too. After half an hour or so, Baekhyun and Jongin finally bid their goodbye to the blushing Zitao (who asked Baekhyun if it was okay for him to call or text him sometimes- which was answered with a sweet smile and a firmed nod by Baekhyun), and lead themselves back to the class. Zitao's face was so red when they were separating, Baekhyun's got himself a pretty pink blushes too, and cue Jongin's increasing endless teasings.

The tanned boy was still teasing while Baekhyun couldn't help but blushing when they entered the class. As soon as they saw Chanyeol who was staring deadly at them, the tall guy was taking his own bag, and stomping out of the class without bothered to bid his goodbye to them.

“Great, so now you don’t even say goodbye to me after you refused to accompany me? It’s good for me to have Jongin instead of you as MY FRIEND!” Baekhyun cried out to Chanyeol's back. He felt so fucking annoyed. Chanyeol was getting his way to his last nerve, he didn’t even bothered to look back at him. The tall guy was just kept walking in silence.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you two?” Jongin frowned as he was so confused with both of his friends.

“Asked him!” Baekhyun grabbed his own bag and lead himself out of the class in rage. But then, he came back and stopped at the door, “I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for accompanying me today, Jongin.” He smiled sadly before he left the class, for real this time.

................

Baekhyun couldn't stay mad at Chanyeol for too long. He like the taller boy too much that he smiled when Chanyeol came and asked for an apologize the next morning with two boxes of chocolate milk. And the world was round once again.

It was breaktime, Baekhyun was chatting with Kyungsoo in front of the class and saw the juniors were playing basketball at the court- there was even Zitao there. The younger guy apparently saw Baekhyun and decided to smile and waved shyly to the brunette boy. Baekhyun was waving back when suddenly Jongin appeared and circling his arm around the shorter boy's neck.

"Forever flirting you guys." He teased, his other hand was messing up with Baekhyun's soft locks.

Baekhyun laughed, "Shut up, dorky boy." He tried to counter attacked the tanned boy while tickling him, but then he accidentally looked up and saw Chanyeol stood next to Jongin with a grimm face. He followed Chanyeol's gaze and thought that the boy might be looking at Zitao in the middle of the court. Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes, what's wrong with him again? Chanyeol was just back to normal this morning and now he already looked like he want to eat someone?

"Hey, Jongin, let's get Junmyeon and head to the court," The tall nerd said. Jongin and Baekhyun who was still in the middle of harrassing each other playfully stopped and stared at the serious Chanyeol. Kyungsoo's eyes widened when Baekhyun asked him with his eyes about the sudden change of Chanyeol.

Jongin let go of Baekhyun's lithe body slowly, "Yes, but what for?"

"I want to play some game with the panda boy."

Baekhyun frowned, "What? But why so sudden?"

"I wanna know how good he was in basketball." The tall boy answered stiffly and when Baekhyun looked at Jongin and Kyungsoo, both boys only shrugged because they didn't understand either.

Jongin said he'll fetch Junmyeon and promised Chanyeol to met him at the court. When the tall guy was about to go, Baekhyun called him, "You know I won't cheer for you in this so- called match, right?"

Chanyeol raised one of his eyebrow and taunted back, "And you know I will kick his ass, right?"

Baekhyun sighed and said frustratedly, "Couldn't you just leave him alone? I'm trying to be on his good side, you know?" 

"Why? Because he's your crush?" Chanyeol asked, stiff back was facing the lower lip-bitting Baekhyun.

'No, because he's a good friend' Baekhyun wanna said, but decided against it at the last milisecond and answered, "Obviously," instead. Chanyeol didn't have to know the truth afterall.

And so the game ended with 23-24 for Chanyeol's team. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bought four cans of pocari though, and Baekhyun gave the last one to Zitao. He didn't care eventhough Chanyeol's sharp gaze was following him and even piercing to the back of his head when he was talking to the younger boy. Chanyeol wasn't his boyfriend and he didn't have the right to be mad about Baekhyun's friendship with Tao-- just like Baekhyun didn't have any right to upset about Chanyeol's crush toward Kyungsoo.

..........

"Yes, bedface?"

“Where the heck have you been, Baek? I was like calling you for ages!”

“Zitao was here, he brought me some snacks so my mom asked him to stay for a while. And I left my phone in the bedroom. What do you want?” Baekhyun sighed. He was just finished taking a relaxing and warm bath after got home from his piano lesson and found Zitao was waiting for him in front of his house. Of course, he should bring the poor boy home.

“Couldn’t you be nicer to me? At least, give me a call back after you finished your business if you couldn’t pick the phone up when I called.”

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was too tired to speak nicely or coherently, “Why? You’re going to call me again anyway. You're the one who had something to tell.”

“Fine, then, I don’t want to talk to you anymore!”And the taller boy just hung the phone up. Baekhyun blinked while he was staring at his phone. Maybe, this time he was too much.

The next morning, Baekhyun was trying to find Chanyeol to ask for an apologize. After last night incident on the phone, Baekhyun was trying to called him back, but that giant didn’t pick it up for even once. Apparently, he was mad at Baekhyun. Seriously mad. ‘Why did he must be so childish like this? Ugh!’ Baekhyun thought tiredly as he already looking around the school and couldn’t find the bedface’s hide out. Instead, he bumped into someone who grabbed his wrist, dragged him to the corner, and suddenly spoke to him in a high tone.

“I hate Do Kyungsoo very much!” Jongin blurted out his mind to Baekhyun.

“Huh?” Baekhyun was having no idea why Jongin was acting weird like this all of a sudden.

"Yeollie is my best friend-- was it wrong if I decided to gave him a favor a little bit?” The tanned boy was leaning on the wall, he crossed his toned arms and sighed

Baekhyun gasped, “Wait, what did you do?” He pulled Jongin's blazer's.

“I was telling the midget about Chanyeol's feeling towards him.” Jongin said angrily. “Hoping that he could accept him and then they could have a happily ever after ending or something!” He continued.

“You WHAT?!” Baekhyun couldn’t trust his own ears for what he had just heard.

“But the wide eyed midget didn't even want to consider about it, poor Yeol." Jongin sighed. "At first, I kinda thought that Yeollie might had feelings for you, but there's also a little doubt-- it’s a fifty-fifty lucky guess. But then he told me that he’s in love with Kyungsoo, instead of you.”

‘HE’S IN LOVE WITH KYUNGSOO, INSTEAD OF YOU.’ Like a broken recorder, those words echoed again and again dramatically (like a scene in a cheesy soap opera) in Baekhyun’s mind. It made him want to bursted out in tears like crazy, but somehow he could manage for not doing it. “You shouldn’t do it, Jongin. It’s their problems.” Baekhyun said in a weak voice. “If Chanyeol wanted to tell him about his feelings, let him do it by himself. For all I know, he already had a plan to do it at the prom.”

“Well yeah, I know. But, glad that I did it. I just want that midget to know first so he could be prepared and think twice if he wanted to reject my best bud Yeol. I'll hate him forever.” With that, Jongin shrugged and leaved Baekhyun alone.

................

Baekhyun was walking silently to his class, with a bunch of thoughts in mind. ‘Why everything got complicated all of a sudden? Why Jongin was being stupid? Why none of our loves get a happy ending? Why should we all fall for someone who didn't care about us? This was kinda unfair.’ As the brunette boy was so lost in his own mind, he didn’t realize that Kyungsoo was leading his way towards him. When the wide eyed boy reached him, he suddenly hugged Baekhyun tightly.

“Uh, Soo?” Baekhyun tried to struggled inside Kyungsoo’s tight embrace (for someone with a petite body and short arms, Kyungsoo was surely strong). But then, he heard a faint sob coming from Kyungsoo's heartshaped lips. “Hey..” Baekhyun frowned, kinda knew already what made Kyungsoo cried. His own heart twitched in the same sad feeling. Baekhyun took Kyungsoo to a secluded corner where he could cried his heart out. He also went to the nearest vending machine to buy two cans of honey lemonade for the both of them-- because a can of sour lemonade wouldn't make his life sourer than now.

“Jongin hates me, Baek. HE HATES ME!!!” Kyungsoo cried out and Baekhyun handed him the lemonade can. Kyungsoo had a hiccup but refused to drink the sour liquid. He just played with the can and kept hiccuping, “You see..” he was about to told Baekhyun what had happened, but was cut off by the brunette boy.

“Yeah, I know.” Baekhyun rubbed Kyungsoo's black locks gently while smiling sadly.

“But- but how did you..” Kyungsoo stuttered, he turned to faced Baekhyun-- wide eyes red and watery. Even the tip of his button nose was as red as santa's deer's nose.

Baekhyun sighed, “I've met him.”

Kyungsoo chewed his lower lips, “He's an idiot. I like him and yet he asked me to accept his bestfriend. Chanyeol is a nice guy, I swear I like him, but only as a friend." Kyungsoo told Baekhyun in the middle of his sob, "I rejected Chanyeol was not because I hate him, but because it wouldn't be right if I accept him.” He finally brought the tip of the can to his lips and took a gulp, his cute face winched at the sourness (Baekhyun felt sorry for buying the lemonade but he couldn't careless for now), "I fell for that bastard who mad at me because I rejected his best bud.. Tell me, what should I do now?” Kyungsoo cried again.

Baekhyun bit his own lips, didn't really know what to do nor what to say. 

..........

Ever since that day, Baekhyun didn't really talk to Jongin, Kyungsoo, or even Chanyeol. It was so complicated (and even hurt when it came about Chanyeol) that Baekhyun chose to ignore all the pain (and all of them) at the same time. He had perfect excuses as well because the final test was approaching so fast like a deadly virus and so he always refused whenever one of them ask him to go out for a coffee or something (one by one of course, they never play together anymore because it was too awkward). 

With all the test (which come and go rapidly and absolutely uninvited- like a deadly twister) finally done, then came the most expected (or least expected in Baekhyun's case) prom night. Everyone went crazy in searching for a date to bring at the special night. Baekhyun decided to come with Junmyeon, not as a date of course (because eww, Junmyeon was like an older brother to him- or sometimes like a grandpa), but because Baekhyun had no ride to go there (and Junmyeon had a nice car).

Baekhyun thanked his mom when she bought him a nice black tuxedo, but flinched at the sight of a metallic red bow tie ('Mom, I'll look like a stupid waiter'). And fortunately, Mrs. Byun loved his son too much that she went to buy another bow tie for her dear brunette boy- a classy silver one this time. And so Baekhyun kissed her cheek in gratefullness before going upstairs and got ready for the first and last prom in his life.

He was just finished applying eyeliners to made his small eyes stood out and sharp, and was contemplating about the hairstyle in front of the mirror when suddenly his phone rang.

'Bedface'

It felt like it's already a long time ago since the last time that name blinked on his phone screen. Hesitated, Baekhyun reached out the still vibrating phone from his bedside table and cleared his dry throat before talking in a husky voice, "Hello?"

"Baek,"

How Baekhyun missed that deep and sultry voice was unexplainable. He missed the voice and the owner of the voice like fucking bad. "Hey, bedface" he smiled.

"So, are you ready for the prom?"

"Yes, yes I am. You're going too, right? We're going to meet there?"

"Yea, actually Baek- do you want me to fetch you up? We could go together, it would be awesome." Chanyeol said excitedly (and expectantly).

It was tempting to be honest. Going to the prom with his crush was everything that Baekhyun had been wanted for the whole year of his last year in high school. But it triggered a bad memory at the same time, the time when Chanyeol asked him to go to the prom together so he could go with Kyungsoo too and how the taller boy planned to spill his feeling at the so called prom. Baekhyun suddenly felt nauseated, he finally remembered of how much he wanted to and yet didn't want to go to the prom at the same time. Smiling sadly, he decided to refused the offer once again, "No, it's okay. No need to fetch me because I've promised to go with Junmyeon."

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol was sounded dissapointed- or even sad (maybe)? but it could be only in Baekhyun"s mind.

"Yea, I'm sure." 

There's almost a minute of silence and Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol had hung the phone up, but then the taller boy was speaking once again, "Okay, I guess I'll see you there."

"See you there, Yeol."

..............

Baekhyun arrived with Junmyeon at 8 pm sharp. The leader was clad in a grey tuxedo and black tie. The entrance was decorated with roses and there were lots of people with cameras by the stair who acted like paparazzis. As soon as both boys came in to the dim light and cold room, they were greeted by one of the school band which was playing their new number about a yellow scooter or something. Baekhyun looked around and saw some students were crowding near the stage while dancing crazily, some just having a chat with glasses of sparkling wine (the most alcoholic beverage that was allowed in this last school event) in hands, while the rest of them choosed to loittering around the beverages table. 

Junmyeon spotted someone that he knew near the flower bridge by the entrance so he excused himself and leaved the hungry Baekhyun alone. The small boy didn't eat anything at home in purpose because he wanted to devouring the party's good foods. He was on his way towards the table full of strawberry chocolates when a small stand near the door to the back yard caught his attention- and a familiar panda boy was standing right next to it. Baekhyun decided to walked to Tao's direction and greet him first before having his dinner. 

"Hey, Zitao." Baekhyun called the boy who clad in a pastel pink shirt that night, dark hair styled super neatly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Baekhyun. You looked great tonight." The younger boy smiled widely, Baekhyun wore a big grin on his face too and said thank you. "Tonight, I'm one of those rose couriers. You see those students in pink?" Zitao chuckled when he saw Baekhyun nodded, "We're going to deliver roses and short messages to the seniors. You could buy your own roses and wrote your own private messages for whoever you desired here."

"Wow, interesting." Baekhyun nodded in approval. "I hope I could get one before the night ended," the small boy in eyeliner giggled.

Someone was calling Zitao, so before he off to work and delivered some roses, he assured Baekhyun that he'll get one of the rose tonight no matter what. And the smaller boy didn't want to lie, he felt excited at Zitao's words and a warm feeling at the younger's smile.

..............

Baekhyun's adventure on the buffet table last almost half of an hour. He ate slowly, enjoying both of the food and the music. He didn't have any date so he talked randomly to whoever came across his way. Baekhyun finally caught a familiar tall figure when he had his blueberry ice cream for dessert. 

"Jongin," Baekhyun chuckled as he saw the tan boy walked like a model toward him. He even had the decency to winked, formed his fingers like a gun and shot the laughing Baekhyun with his imaginary love bullet. If Baekhyun didn't wear a tux, he'll roll on the floor already.

"What the fuck dude, why did you eat alone?" Jongin stole a stick waffle from Baekhyun's ice cream bowl. "God, I'm so hungry"

Baekhyun laughed, "Then eat, gosh."

"I will. Wait for me." The tanned boy in dark blue tuxedo went around and filled his plate with lots of food. He didn't lie, he's starving. He came back with a full plate and a glass of cola. "So, I heard you came with Junmyeon. Where's your date now?"

"Puhleasseee," Baekhyun chuckled, "He just kindly gave me a ride. And you, why you came late?" The shorter boy poked Jongin's side playfully. 

"You know, your bestfriend thought that his shoe wouldn't look perfect for tonight." Jongin scoffed, "So we went to fetch a new one for him at the mall."

Baekhyun raised his eyes indisbelieved, "Really? Typical perfectionist Yeol." Jongin shrugged while munching his chicken and Baekhyun looked around searching for bedface, wanted to tease his new shoes, "Anyway, where's bedface?"

Jongin took a single gulp of his cola before carefully answering, "He went to do his plan. You know- with Kyungsoo.. I wish him the best of luck." 

Baekhyun didn't know what make him want to throw up and send everything that he had eaten for the past hour back to the surface more: was it the fact that Chanyeol wanted to tell Kyungsoo how much he loved him, or was it because his heart so broken and shattered, the sad feeling was too overwhelming and bubbling up that he just had to throw something out of his system. 

Baekhyun felt so low, how could he felt so devastated and upset upon someone's love and posibly happy ending (Kyungsoo could suddenly change his mind and accepted Chanyeol's confession)? Moreover that someone was his own bestfriend. It's not unexpected, Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol had waiting for this night, still he couldn't help but dreading it the most- like someone who knew that the last enemy would be waiting by the end of the path in a video game. Maybe Baekhyun turned pale, or looked like someone who couldn't endure his bowel's call, because Jongin nodding frantically (almost pushing Baekhyun himself) when the small boy excused himself to the toilet.

Apparently, luck wasn't on the brunette's side that night- neither did love, because as Baekhyun turned on the corner, about 5 m before he could reach the wodden door with a 'toilet' sign hung in front of it, he saw two familiar figures stood behind the biggest palm tree in a pot that night.

Bedface and Kyungsoo..

As if the rest of the air in his lungs were knocked out with a huge blow from somewhere, Baekhyun suddenly felt dizzy. Eyes watery, stomach ached like someone had just punch him, and feet felt like useless puddle of goo. Because there, right before his eyes, the two were hugging and Chanyeol's happy face was all he could see.

'It's done..'

If a certain person didn't came out of the bathroom door on time, if that certain person didn't care about Baekhyun, if that person wasn't Huang Zitao, if Huang Zitao didn't catch his shoulder right on time like what the protagonist do in a drama, maybe Baekhyun had fall helplessly to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

And just like a pathetic heroinne in a cliche scene, Baekhyun nodded and smiled, "I'm okay. It's okay. Everything's okay."

It was clear on the younger's face that he didn't buy Baekhyun's answer (moreover when he glanced around and spotted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo behind the plant- Zitao had a hunch since a long time ago that Baekhyun and Chanyeol's friendship was not a simple one), but he nodded nonetheless. Long and strong arms suddenly reached out and circling around Baekhyun's small waist, "You can lean on me," Zitao said firmly and Baekhyun didn't refuse him. He was too sad to care. Zitao brought him back to the main room, and when they reached an unoccupied seat far from the stage, Tao told him to sit and wait like a good boy while he went to fetch a drink. Again, Baekhyun just stared blankly and gave Tao a small smile- felt thankful more than anything.

The younger panda came back with a glass of warm milk tea for Baekhyun and asked the older boy to drink it slowly. As the warm from the tea sipped into Baekhyun's system and into his pale cheeks, Zitao smiled when he saw the faint pink color started adoring the older male's face.

"Thank you.. Zitao." Baekhyun smiled, right point finger playing by the edge of the cup. Baekhyun could hear that Zitao was sighing hard and he couldn't help but feel more thankful towards the younger boy because he didn't ask what happened or what made Baekhyun was so upset.

The younger's soft voice was breaking his train of thought, "You know, I'm not going to ask anything."

Baekhyun lifted the side of his lips slightly, "Thank you." The petite boy was shocked when Zitao moved from his seat beside him, and suddenly crouching in front of him instead. 

"This wasn't because I felt sorry for you or something. Not because I had promise you before, either. Believe me, I've planned this since forever," and just like a profesional magician, he pulled out a beautiful red rose out of the blue. "For you, Baek."

Baekhyun reached out his delicate hands to the beautiful flower that's also known with its thorns, there's also a message tied with a pink bow to its stem. Without hesitation, the petite boy opened the pink and heartshaped card.

'Thank you..   
For being my friend  
My adorable Baekhyun'

It wasn't a confession, or a long written poem, but Baekhyun smiled gorgeously because this was better. For one, he wasn't a big fan of poem since forever, and then, he really didn't know what to do if it was a confession. Baekhyun always saw Zitao as a good friend, so if he had to torn between rejection (then lost his friendship) and trapped in a relationship where all he could do was just receiving without giving love back, he'll be damned. He never dreamt of hurting someone as precious as Zitao. So, when Zitao touched Baekhyun's pale cheek with his big palm, handsome smile pasted on his thin lips, and eyes reflecting an unconditional love and tame longing, Baekhyun could only mouthed, "Thank you," (again and again).

When the younger boy slowly pulled Baekhyun into his warm embrace, and whispered a soft, "Let me take you home, just for tonight." Baekhyun nodded weakly against the taller boy's shoulder. He was too tired that night, had to letting go and was overwhelmed with Zitao's genuine kindness at the same time. 

And so, eventhough he saw his bestfriend (aka heartbreaker) was suddenly emerging from the place he was well hidden before, eventhough Park Chanyeol's eyes were widening at first- and then piercing right to his direction because he saw him in Zitao's arms (maybe--- because Chanyeol never like Zitao anyway), eventhough later on the giant's eyes turned sad and glassy at what he saw, the petite boy have had enough. Baekhyun didn't let go the back of Zitao's pink shirt that he was unconciously gripped hardly when he was encircling his own hand on the younger boy's torso. He decided to closed his eyes and burried his head on Zitao's crook of neck instead.

 

Goodbye my one sided love.. 

............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: 70% of this story's based on me....


	4. Chapter 4

One and a half year later...

 

"So we're going to be arrived at your house in exactly 10 minutes from now. I'm sorry Baek, but Jongin was so nervous, he kept telling me to call you again and again. Ah, he also said that you better wait at the terrace because if he didn't see you there he would cry,"

Baekhyun chuckled as Kyungsoo was trying to relayed every words that came from the hysterical driving Jongin beside him, the tanned male was sounded so stressful, "Why was he so nervous? This is not even his wedding, anyway."

"Jongin said he could hear you eventhough we're not on speaker.. Stop rolling your eyes, hon." And then there's a smacking sound and an 'ouch' from the other line.

The petite boy, with red shiny hair laughed out loud in front of his mirror, the tip of his eyeliner almost dangerously poking at his own eyes, "Then make sure he hear this one: just drive Jongin, let all the talking to your boyfriend."

Yes, Jongin and Kyungsoo were now an item. A very happy and lovey dovey one to be exact. As predicted, Kyungsoo didn't accept Chanyeol that night, so it was a huge surprise (err, not really) when Jongin finally asked Kyungsoo to be his. It was about four months ago, and Baekhyun still had it fresh in his mind. The petite wide eyed boy suddenly stood up from his table at the cafe (leaving his banana split and the stunned Jongin) and came running to Baekhyun's apartment before he even answered the flustered tanned and handsome boy. Baekhyun was more than willing to help- he, indeed, was a great host and a cupid in disguised because he was calling Jongin to come and fetch his doe eyed lover. And when Jongin came, he literally threw both of the boys in love to his guestroom instead so that they could settle down their issue. He only opened the door on the next morning so his guests could have a breakfast and was happy to found the boys cuddled adorably together (thanked God- with their clothes intacted).

Kyungsoo and Jongin were so lucky. They went to the same campus and same faculty, technical faculty to be exact (because smart people, really). Baekhyun remembered when Kyungsoo would always call him in the middle of the night (before he and Jongin got together), after both of them came back from campus and rambling about how he met Jongin, how everything went awkward, and how it was weird because the tanned boy was started following him everywhere- for hours. Eventhough Baekhyun was tired as hell, he never neglected his friend.

And then Jongin too, always calling him and told him stories of how pissed he was because Kyungsoo was going to the same campus as him, how he felt everything was awkward with the wide eyed boy, how he felt uncomfortable because lots of guys were having not so good intentions toward Kyungsoo and so he decided to watched over the tiny boy (not because of he cared of course, but just for the sake of old friendship- and Baekhyun would surely skinned him alive if something bad happened to Kyungsoo too), how he felt mad when boys were ogling over Kyungsoo's pale skin, how he started to think that Kyungsoo's pink lips was cute, and how he started to understand why Chanyeol like the petite boy. At this point, Baekhyun was just laughing softly and said wisely, "Karma is a bitch, dorky boy."

Eventhough the three of them were always still playing around together, because Jongin and Kyungsoo always made sure to dragged Baekhyun in every of their 'fun' dates, not even once one of them ever talked about Park Chanyeol. Jongin and Kyungsoo finally knew about Baekhyun's one sided love story because Baekhyun told them on one fine day in a peaceful cafe with a smile plastered on his face (hopefully it wasn't a sad smile though). Baekhyun of course knew, that Jongin was still playing with Chanyeol sometimes, and once in a while he brought Kyungsoo with him. But both boys were considerated enough for never mentioning the giant nerd's name more than three times in a month. Sometimes, they were updating Baekhyun about the latest thing that Chanyeol did, but that's all.

"Anyway Baek, he said we're ganging up against him."

"Really Jongin? When your boyfriend just took the same side as me this once. You guys always ganging up together, sharing germs and salivas but never onced I mind or whined," Baekhyun teased and then snorted quiet un-gentlemanly when the couple from the other line went all silence, "Better not act lovey dovey and left me out again, okay. I'm tired of being a lonely fly around here."

"He said you better just shut up and applied your eyeliner handsomely." Kyungsoo chuckled,

"YOU MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT MET SOMEONE YOU WANT TO IMPRESSED AT THE PARTY YOU DOOF!"

"Shut up." Baekhyun scoffed at Jongin's remark and pushed the 'off' button before throwing the phone on his bed. He looked at his eyeliner drawing on the edge of his eyes and smiled, "I'm ready."

............ 

It was a garden party. Beautiful flowers, mostly roses, were everywhere. Red and pink roses were contrasting beautifully with the clean white table cloths, curtains, napkins, and even Jongin's older sister's wedding dress. It was a sunny and cheerful day, everyone were drinking sparkling wine. Laughter, giggles, and smiles were filling the air, with jazzy music as the backsound. Family, friends, acquaintances, were all gathered to congratuled the happy bride and groom. You could meet practically everyone at the party, childhood friends, college friends, office mates, all of them- including old friends.

Baekhyun hugged and kissed the bride (like she was his own older sister) and shook the groom's hand, congratulating them and sincerely happy for them- wishing they could live happily ever after with lots of kids. He looked around and couldn't find Jongin or Kyungsoo but it didn't matter because the couple might need time for their own afterall- so he just took a glass of apple sparkling wine from one of the waiter who walked near him before leading himself to the chocolate fountain. It was like a de javu though, when Baekhyun walking around, alone, in a party- trying to devouring every cakes on the dessert table all by himself like a hawk. It was really like that time on the prom night, and he chuckled at the memory. Come to think of it, he didn't do much that night, he ate, upset, shading some tears, and ended up in Zitao's arms, having a dance or two before heading back with the younger's car. Not much to recalled. Oh, and that was the last night he saw Park Chanyeol and vice versa, because since then, none of them tried to contacted the other. Baekhyun knew though, from the slipped of tongue that Jongin made when he was drunk that one night, that Chanyeol might back together with his gorgeous ex, Tiffany. He was drinking a lot that night, probably more than he ever drank before, and the morning after, with head pounding hard like someone was hitting him with a rock, Baekhyun promised himself to stopped feeling upset about Park Chanyeol.

Thus, he was preparing himself today, if there's a chance of meeting the said giant nerd here, he wanted to show Chanyeol (and maybe Jongin and Kyungsoo too) the best side of him. The strong and charming pesona, because eventhough without Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun survived and could live happily.

And just like that (like a cheesy scene in a romantic comedy movie), when Baekhyun put his empty glass on the waiter's tray, he saw a familiar someone smiling widely at him. His familiar wide ears, familiar twitched of eyes, familiar set of huge and white teeth, were all directing to him. Chanyeol was not the boy with the birdnest-hair again, he cut his hair short and colored it jet black. He looked so handsome in black- dark tux, dark shirt, dark tie- everything emphasizing his handsomeness ten thousand fold. Baekhyun hate his feet that turned gooey at the sight of his old.. friend. The petite red haired boy gulped and tried to returned the smile back. He held his breath unconciously when the giant came closer and hate himself even more because afterall this time, he still mesmerized by the giant.

"Hey, Baek. How are you?" Baekhyun shuddered- even Chanyeol's deep voice still have the same tingling feeling effect to him.

"I'm fine."

The taller boy darting his gaze around, looked like he was focusing his eyes behind the smaller boy that Baekhyun also turned around in confusion. "You came alone?"

Baekhyun turned his head back to faced the forever handsome heartbreaker and frowned, "No," and he swore he saw Chanyeol's gaze faltered for a second (or was his mind tricked him like always?). "I came with Kyungsoo and Jongin."

Chanyeol looked glad if not relieved when he heard that (again, it could be only in Baekhyun's mind because no way Park Chanyeol would look relief over something like that), "Oh sure, yes. Of course," the wide smile came back on the taller boy's face in full force. "So, how's life? I-" but suddenly, a black and wavy haired girl appeared, a wine glass in her hand, while the other hand found its way around Chanyeol's waist- like it was its permanent place or something. 

Baekhyun's eyes locked to the said feminine and pale arms, only drifted back to the owner's face when he heard a mocking giggles coming from her lips, "Hey, how are you Tiffany?" Baekhyun tried to act civiled.

"Long time no see, Baek. I see- you still had your eyes to something that's mine." 

Baekhyun's breath hitched because the bitch could read him well (actually, everyone could read him well- except the forever oblivious Chanyeol), but it was Chanyeol who asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Both Baekhyun and Tiffany stiffened for a while, but Tiffany smirked and looked at Baekhyun as if he was the most pathetic loser in the world, "I mean, Baekhyun looked so thirsty. I bet he wanted to drink wine.. like me," she twirled the red and pretty liquid in her glass.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, suddenly felt like he didn't want to stay there any longer, "No, I don't drink wine. I prefer champagne. Now, will you guys excuse me, I have to fetch some drinks to ease my thirst."

But before Baekhyun could walk away, a huge palm was catching his thin arm, "Wait, Baek, are you free tonight? If you are, could we go to do some catch up? And I promised I would even send you home afterwards."

"But Channieee.." Tiffany whined, she even had the nerve to sulk and hold to Chanyeol's arm like a little girl- pink lips pouted and voice shrieking. "We will watch movie tonight right? Riiiiiiiggghttt?"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's hand on his arm, he then glanced to his right and saw the whiny girl. Chanyeol wasn't his, was never his. He belonged to Tiffany and that girl was trying so hard to kept him hers. The red haired boy looked back at Chanyeol (who was looking at him without blinking by the way- as if he blinked and Baekhyun would go puff and gone. But that's impossible because Chanyeol would nevermind if he lost Baekhyun anyway) and smiled softly, "I can't tonight, Yeol. I'm sorry. Maybe next time..." he said and Chanyeol let go of his hand with a weak 'oh'.

 

'Or maybe never..'

...............

 

Baekhyun had decided, that he didn't want to have anything to do with Park Chanyeol anymore. Not after so many times feeling hurt and upset everytime he was hoping for a happy end. He knew Chanyeol would never see him as more than a friend, he knew that he couldn't be someone that Chanyeol had his eyes for- someone like Tiffany (eww no) nor Kyungsoo. He tried so hard to get over him, really, this one year without Chanyeol almost made him succeeded. But when he saw the tall guy again at the wedding, to be honest: his hard work of trying to move on was like crumbling down.

Moreover, on a bright sunday, a week later, the used to be a giant nerd, called Baekhyun who was having his beauty sleep of the week (because really, studying in a design faculty was not an easy thing either- he should kept producing amazing designs maybe even vomitting colorful sketches if he didn't want to be chewed by his teachers). So when he picked the phone up, didn't expecting Chanyeol to call, he got chocked by his own saliva when he heard the first syllabels pronounced by Chanyeol's deep voice, 'hey, droolface..' 

The rest of the conversation went in a blur though, Baekhyun didn't remember how he ended up going to the waffle shop near his house- all he could remember was Chanyeol wanted to meet him and he didn't have the right mind to say no (maybe he wasn't fully awaken yet). It was too late to sent a 'no, I cant' through the message now, so the red haired boy watched his own reflection by the waffle shop's window, running his delicate fingers through his wavy locks and dusting off his navy sweater and jeans- because at least he should look presentable. As soon as he opened the door though, he wished he just sent the message instead.

There he was, the forever handsome Chanyeol, sat right beside his pretty but poisonous girlfriend, Tiffany. Baekhyun cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course, Tiffany the witch would be there. He better eat his own converse than sitting with them, too bad the waffle shop didn't serve shoe soles. 

"Oh hey, Baek." Chanyeol smiled happily while Tiffany leaned on him and smiled mockingly. Baekhyun really felt that he didn't need this on his holiday. The petite red haired boy chose to twitched his eyes (hopefully looked like a weak grin or something) and took a seat in front of Chanyeol, "What do you want to eat? I know you like strawberry, their waffle with strawberry ice cream was the best menu here."

"Really? But I don't eat waffle. I'm alergic. I think I'll order a smoothies or something instead." Baekhyun was about to stood up to place his order at the counter when Chanyeol leaned forward and caught his wrist (again). 

"Let me.. It's my treat." The giant smiled handsomely and Baekhyun couldn't help but only sat back in silence to save his pride. He didn't trust his voice to say 'thank you' because it might cracked and gave Tiffany the entertainment of how 'still' fidgety Baekhyun was around her boyfriend.

"So, Baek.. How's it going? Still couldn't get over my man?" Tiffany smirked as soon as Chanyeol left the table.

"And you still hiding behind heavy make up. Why? Botox couldn't help your wrinkles anymore?" Baekhyun smirked when he saw Tiffany crumpled the tissue in her hand furiously.

The 'mad' girl exhaled heavily, pouting and cursing under her breath before throwing a deadly stare to her rival, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Baekhyun shrugged and played with a napkin on the table, "I can say the same to you."

Tiffany gritted her teeth in annoyance, hands folded into a tight fist, and eyes shooting invisible deadly ray, "I don't like you."

Baekhyun scoffed and lead his eyes to look at Tiffany right in her eyes, "The feeling is mutual," he whispered.

The black haired girl bit her lips and rolled her eyes, "Right.. Then why you came here?"

"Chanyeol wanted to treat me some smoothies." Baekhyun smiled, "Don't worry Tiffany, I won't stay long and ruined your perfect date."

So when Chanyeol back with Baekhyun's smoothies and set it on the table, Baekhyun took the glass and gulped everything down in less than three minutes. He threw a half hearted 'thank you' and excused himself soon after because he didn't want to stay. He'd rather jump off of the cliff than watched Tiffany tried to fed Chanyeol her ice cream seductively. 

He left eventhough Chanyeol was calling his name with a confuse face. He also ignored the small tug on his heart when Chanyeol's sounded so dissapointed- with a little hint of upset. It didn't worth it, Baekhyun didn't even look back.

 

Promised yourself, this should be the last time, Baek..

............

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes when three days later, Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol showed up in front of his campus gate. He sent a deadly glare each for Jongin and Kyungsoo because his two friends should have known that bringing Park Chanyeol with them would ruin Baekhyun's day.

Acting like they were not affected by Baekhyun's hisses and silent curses, Jongin and Kyungsoo even doing something as further as asking to get a lunch together- which was accepted gladly by Chanyeol of course, and rejected by Baekhyun with all his might. Baekhyun frowned when he saw his two bestfriends, they were acting strangely lately to be honest, because Jongin and Kyungsoo were boldly talking about Chanyeol in front of Baekhyun and sometimes even proposing to have a friendly outing of coffee or something which was always refused by Baekhyun. But today, in the end, Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he sat right in front of an excited Chanyeol in a family restaurant.

"So, isn't this nice?" Jongin grinned super widely, but when Baekhyun stared at him, he coughed, "Uh, I mean, this spaghetti's nice. But I prefered your kimchie spaghetti of course, Soo. It's magical."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as he was stabbing his meatballs with his fork- only looked up when Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "Er, so guys, how about if after this we head out to watch new movies at the cinema?" 

"That would be great." Chanyeol chuckled. "It's a long time since the last time we went for a double date. I really missed hanging out with you guys."

'Retreat!' It was like Baekhyun's mind only screamed that words over and over again. Eating lunch with Park Chanyeol wasn't an option when Baekhyun was still in the middle of getting rid of him- moreover, going to the movies with the said heart wrecker. "I-"

"I don't want to hear a 'no', Baek." The small boy with wide eyed looked sharply and cut Baekhyun's attempt to reject this offer- like he was already reading Baekhyun's mind. And before the red haired boy stating his objection, a sudden and loud ringtone cut him off for the second time that day.

Turned out it was Chanyeol's phone and he was just staring at the screen with a scowl on his face before pushing the rejection button, turned it off, and pulled out the battery. Baekhyun watched the giant's face with such an intense curiosity as if trying to guess who was calling the giant nerd and annoyed him. He had a hunch of who it might be though- he just didn't voice it out. But Chanyeol's face was already back to his normal grinny one and so the smaller boy only shrugged and focusing back to his neglected meatballs on the bowl.

Another ringtone was heard on their table and this time it was Jongin's. The tanned boy frowned as he was looking at the id caller that was blinking nonstop on his screen, "Why is tiffany calling me?"

Three pairs of eyes were directing their ways to Chanyeol, and the tallest boy only shrugged and brushed it off, "I don't know."

"I don't want to pick it up. I hope she won't call me anymore." The tanned boy frowned and sighed in relieved when his phone stopped ringing.

This time, it was Kyungsoo's phone that went off, it was a message notification, "Tiffany sent me a message." He pushed a couple of buttons and read it, "She wanted to know why Chanyeol and Jongin didn't pick their phones up. And she demanded Chanyeol to pick her up at the mall. Now."

Baekhyun scoffed. Of course. He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn't agree to go with them since the beginning because neither faith or Tiffany would allow him to have a good time with Chanyeol whatsoever- moreover a happy ending (and he was a hundred percents sure Chanyeol wasn't allow him either). Baekhyun realized he'll be forever clapping with one hand because Chanyeol wouldn't give his hand. Recalling dozen of times when Chanyeol ditched him for someone else made the red haired boy super upset. He tried hard not to looked sour (or upset) though and just swallowed his chesse and meatballs in silence.

When all of them done eating and were waiting for Kyungsoo who went to the loo and Jongin who (insisted to) took care of the bills, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing at the restaurant terrace. It was a classic one, with woods painted white, plants on the pots hung to the ceiling, and little lamps circled the wooden pillars. Baekhyun didn't want to talk, so he prentended to be busied with his phone. Eventhough he knew from his peripheral view that Chanyeol was stealing glances to him every now and then, he didn't care.

The giant nerd think otherwise though, because he finally decided to say something to the frowning smaller boy, "Baek, can I ask you something?"

Baekhyun hummed, eyes never leaving his phone.

"Do you mad at me? You- you never ignored me unless you're mad at me."

The red haired boy sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this. He hoped Jongin or Kyungsoo would come out of the door in no time, so in the meantime he would just answered as normally as he could, "No, I'm not. I'm just tired, Chanyeol. And I just wanna go home."

Baekhyun was surprised when suddenly, Chanyeol's hands gripped his shoulders and turned him around, "Baek, can't we- can't we back to be bestfriends like the old times? If I did something wrong, I'm sorry."

"Chanyeol, what did I say about asking for apologize when you didn't even know what you did wrong? It would be something useless. So stop doing it." Baekhyun frowned while struggling, trying to freed himself from Chanyeol's grip, "You did nothing wrong anyway." Yes, Chanyeol wasn't wrong because he loved someone else. Who's wrong was actually Baekhyun, because he love his own bestfriend and couldn't let go.

"But you kept ignoring me. I couldn't without you, Baek. To be honest, this one year was like hell to me because I only got to know about you from Jongin."

Baekhyun scoffed in annoyance, "Didn't you busy with Tiffany?" The petite boy looked up, shooting his glare at the taller boy, "I see her as a handful girl, you wouldn't miss me. Bestfriend couldn't beat girlfriend, I know."

"And how about you? I bet you must be busy with Zitao too." Chanyeol frowned, his thick eyebrows were married in the middle of his forehead.

Baekhyun frowned too, his stare at Chanyeol was getting more and more intense, "I thought you said Jongin talked about me to you. I see now that you were just bluffing then. If you really did talk with him, you would know that Zitao was already went back to China. And why are we talking about him all of a sudden? Did you jealous of him or what?"

The taller boy bit his lips and sighed, "I did talk to Jongin. But I never asked about Zitao. Because to tell you the truth, I was afraid. It hurts me a lot to see you close to him"

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol as if the taller boy was out of his mind or something, he couldn't believe what he just heard, "You're being silly, Park Chanyeol. You're my bestfriend, he was just one of my good friend. Did you want me to have no friends except you?"

"Baek, you didn't understand. I saw him, and I clearly knew that all he ever wanted was be more than just your 'good' friend." Chanyeol said frustratedly, hands still on Baekhyun's shoulder and it got tighter every second of their first long conversation after a long time.

"So?' Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with hurt mixed with annoyance in his clear orbs, "What's wrong with that? It had nothing to do with you anyway."

"Oh yes it had." Chanyeol looked so serious, "Because I want you for myself." He added in a dangerous whisper.

Baekhyun was just blinked as if his mind was went off for a second. He scoffed mockingly as soon as he got his composures back, "What are you talking about? You have Tiffany. Wasn't she enough for you?"

"Why did you always bring Tiffany up? She's not even my girlfriend." Chanyeol whined frustratedly, he let go of Baekhyun's shoulders just to grabbed his own black hair in despair and walked around in circle.

"What?"

The taller boy looked back at Baekhyun and decided to grabbed his shoulders again. Baekhyun winced as Chanyeol was spitting his frustration out to him, "You knew since highschool that she likes to cling to me like a koala. I never get back together with her. Eww, I didn't want to." Chanyeol took a second pause before he continued, "I'll be honest with you, I took advantage of her. I kinda let her clung onto me so I could see your face, would you feel jealous if I was with her? Infact, I couldn't had any relationship with anybody else because I only wanted you. Since highschool it was only you."

"You're kidding me, right? Because I remembered clearly that you liked Kyungsoo. You told him on prom night," Baekhyun really didn't understand. How could this turn out into something like this? He started to feel dizzy.

"I 'thought' I liked him. But turned out I didn't, Kyungsoo helped me to realized about it. I like you, Baek. Up till now. I didn't like Zitao because I was so jealous. I felt insecure. I didn't like it when you were with the other boys either. I got mad easily when you did that."

"Then why you just told me about it now?" Baekhyun screamed. He stared right into Chanyeol's eyes, trying to searched for the truth but then was too afraid to knew about it- hence he shut his eyes tightly. Everything was so confusing, he really did trying so hard to forget about Chanyeol, but why the taller was being like this right now? Baekhyun struggled hardly with all of his might and succeded to get free. "This couldn't be happening. No. You're just lying." He muttered under his raging breath and was refusing to look at Chanyeol. Baekhyun was already by the end of the terrace's stairs when he looked back at Chanyeol with so much hurts reflecting on his eyes, "I can't with you, Yeol."

'I really can't...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left..


	5. Finale

Baekhyun tried his best to ignored Park Chanyeol afterwards. He needed time to sort things out. He refused to had dinners out with Kyungsoo and Jongin- afraid he might met the taller boy there, he didn't pick up Chanyeol's calls, he pretended he didn't saw the tall handsome boy who was waiting for him at his campus' gate, heck- he even ignored the mumbles and whisperes from other students when Chanyeol decided to just followed Baekhyun in silence after Baekhyun didn't answer when Chanyeol was calling his name. It must be a weird sight that people didn't see everyday, for such a handsome giant following an ordinary red haired midget.

Chanyeol then started to popped out everywhere and anywhere like a wizard in potter's alternate universe apparate-ing. He was always surprising Baekhyun and made him thought: where the hell did the giant hide his long limbs before- because Baekhyun didn't saw even a single strand of his hair. 

On one fine and sunny day, the giant showed up at the bookstore, when Baekhyun was having his hard time to grabbed a new Poirot novel that was located on the highest rack. "I hate myself. I hate that I'm short," Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

"Short is adorable. You're adorable. It's good to be petite- so that I have a reason to help you." Baekhyun blinked as Chanyeol's long arm reached out and took the book with ease. The giant now was standing before him with a giant smile plastered on his handsome face and a Poirot novel in his hand. Baekhyun didn't smile back though, he frowned and attempted to walk away when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and shoved the book into his delicate hands, "You're welcome."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, he looked at some random spot on the giant's neck (because no way he'll look at his eyes- he would fell into the deepest shit once again) and then to the Poirot book that he really wanted. Sighed, without saying anything, he freed his wrist from Chanyeol's grip and walked away... with the book. Baekhyun missed the small smile that was formed on Chanyeol's face when the giant looked at his silent small back.

Baekhyun didn't saw much of the tall nerd after that, but about one week later, Baekhyun told Jongin that he might needed a new shoe because his old nike was well- old enough. He went to one of the shoe shop, after informing Kyungsoo that he would show up late at the latter's house. They were having a movie marathon night and Baekhyun supposed to came with popcorns. 

The shop was full with families with little children at that time, maybe because it was the sunday right before the school new semester started. Lots of boys and girls ran around in the shop, playing as if they were on the playground. Baekhyun shrugged and proceeded to looked around while once in a while dodging a couple of little boys who were playing tags at the shop- parents nowhere in sight. The red haired boy finally arrived almost at the back of the shop and fell in love at the first sight with a white converse with black skulls that was displayed on one of the racks. He took and brought it to one of the bench to tried- and wow even the size was perfect for him. He decided he would buy the shoes and was about to put on his old nike when one of the little boys suddenly kicked his shoe far away from him. Baekhyun blinked and was about to yell but the boys already disappeared again behind the wooden racks. The petite boy rolled his eyes and limped his way to where his left nike shoe was lying, when suddenly, someone walked passing him fastly with his familiar pair of long legs.

Surprisingly (err- not really, because Baekhyun was already getting used to this), it was Chanyeol and his handsome smile. The taller boy took Baekhyun's old nike and brought it back to the owner. Baekhyun was reaching out to took his shoe back from Chanyeol but the tall boy was dodging his hand. He suddenly crouched in front of the petite boy and took the latter's foot, "Let me," the giant said as he help Baekhyun slipped his socked foot into the shoe.

Baekhyun couldn't help with the flinch and blushes that suddenly spreading on his face. This might be only a simple and cheesy gesture from one of the princesses story, but the butterflies in his stomach came to life and danced around in his tummy. He almost dropped the shoes in his hand at the sight of Chanyeol's handsome profile that was tying his shoe. And when he finished, the tall boy suddenly stood up- towering the flabbergasted Baekhyun, and reached out his long arms to messed up with Baekhyun's red hair. Baekhyun gulped when Chanyeol was flashing his blinding and handsome smile and decided to ran away fast without saying anything. This wasn't good, his feeling toward his tall bestfriend was still too strong. And if Chanyeol kept doing this, he might fell in love all over again. 

...............

It was raining, droplets and drizzles and such, Baekhyun looked up at the sky with a frown. He didn't want to run in the rain, no matter how romantic it was, because he could get sick. He was fucking easy to get sick and he brought home an important project that due tomorrow. His professor wouldn't be happy if Baekhyun handed in his homework with ink smears all over his work sheets. The petite red haired boy forgot to bring his umbrella this morning eventhough he already saw the weather forecast this morning- and Chanyeol had (the nerve to) reminding him through sns which made Baekhyun rolled his eyes when he read it.

Lately, Chanyeol often greeted Baekhyun through sns. Little things such as, 'Good morning, Baek. Have a nice day. :)))' or 'Take care on your way home, droolface. :)' or even 'Don't forget to bring umbrella todaaay ^^' To be honest, sometimes it worked wonder and made Baekhyun's inside tingling whenever he read it, because he could feel Chanyeol's heart. If Baekhyun felt generous that day, he would reply with a smiley face. 

The petite red haired guy looked around, he halfly expected that the tall guy would appear all of a sudden, out of nowhere, and gave him an umbrella or something- because that's what Chanyeol did nowadays, he was like Baekhyun's savior or a knight in shining armor. But no, apparently not today, because there's no Chanyeol everywhere- not even a single strand of his hair. Baekhyun smiled a small smile to himself, who was he kidding? Chanyeol wasn't a genie, was not Baekhyun's other half or soulmate either. He wouldn't come or always appeared everytime Baekhyun had a problem and save the day for him.

Judging by the still dark and grey cloud, the rain would probably last longer. Baekhyun sighed- he was tired, need to get home soon, and finished his project. If he stood there, waiting for the rain to stop (that only God knows when), it would only waste his time. Thinking (and hoping) that it wouldn't be wet so bad, Baekhyun decided to just run his way from the bus stop to his house.

Raindrops started to hit Baekhyun's face like little peebles. He narrowed his already small eyes, trying to peek through his eyelids and wet eyelashes while he walked. The drops also fell from his hanging bang straight to his face, so he got one hand covering his eyes and the other holding his project like it was the most precious thing in his life after his own soul. But weird, suddenly, the hitting on his head stopped- the rain was no longer fell on him. Baekhyun looked upside just to found a clear sky blue with cotton like white clouds before his eyes, but oddly enough, the pitter patter sound of rain was still heard clearly around him. The petite guy took a look closer and found a metal stick glued to the so called blue sky- an umbrella. His eyes followed the stick down and it was connected to a familiar huge hand and long arm covered in a black jacket- Chanyeol's.

"I've told you, you'll need an umbrella today." The tall nerd spoke in his deep voice.

To be honest, Baekhyun felt relieved when he saw the giant. Chanyeol's handsome smile that was directing to him, was also comforting and relaxing. "How could you- I mean, why are you even here?" Baekhyun couldn't help but voicing out his curiosity.

"Well, because I have my own source." The giant chuckled. But when he saw Baekhyun glared at him and muttered Jongin's name, Chanyeol continued (weakly, trying to covered his comrade in crimes up), "No, just kidding. I just had a feeling that you might forget.. And I was right."

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol in disbelieved but chose to stayed silence instead. The two were walking under the rain with only the sounds of raindrops hitting solids objects such as the pavement or their umbrella served as their backsound. But it was comfortable- eventhough Baekhyun was having his heart beating rapidly, the butterflies in his tummy woke up and went crazy, and his feet almost melt like jello. It's a familiar feeling that he missed deep down inside, all because his giant bestfriend was walking beside him. Baekhyun really missed to have his bestfriend by his side.

Just when he thought the comfortable silence would last forever, Chanyeol suddenly spoke up, "Anyway, Baek. Did you get the package yet?"

"What package?" Baekhyun answered, almost whispered because he was afraid he would cracked his voice up- because the butterflies were dancing now.

"Ehm well, it supposed to come today or maybe tomorrow. You'll see." The giant rubbed his pointy nose with his right thumb while grinning bashfully, one hand still gripping the umbrella strongly- hand veins popped up handsomely.

Baekhyun stared skeptically onto Chanyeol's hand instead (because staring at his face or his eyes was a big NO NO) and hummed when Chanyeol didn't continue his words. He sighed (halfly in relief, and half in dissapointment) when he spotted a familiar black metal fence from a far. They reached his house already and that means he had to say goodbye to his old bestfriend. He really missed this.. If only he didn't fall for Chanyeol, things wouldn't get complicated, and who knows what might happened in the present time if they didn't get separated back then after the prom.

Chanyeol sent Baekhyun straightly to his front door. The smaller boy couldn't really see Chanyeol's face because half of it was hiding behind his cap and Baekhyun didn't really look up either because he thought he couldn't manage to stay still and do nothing if he saw Chanyeol's handsome face again. "Well, thank you.. I guess.." The petite boy squeaked, carefully managing his face so it wouldn't turn pink or something.

"Yeah.. It's nothing." The voice was so deep and Baekhyun couldn't help but took a glimpse and saw Chanyeol's perfect grin below the shade of his cap. His heart leapt into another irregular heartbeat and suddenly he felt the urge to talk to Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun reached out and gripped to Chanyeol's huge and cold hand, "I- I- thank you, really. For all of those times when you help me and made my days. But I think, you- you really should stop because.. because I can't, okay?" The petite guy decided to look up, up and straight into Chanyeol's eyes so that the giant could see how serious he was. "Let's not meet again. I need a long time to forget you. Don't be too nice to me, or I'll fail my own promise."

Baekhyun let go of his own grip, turned around, and went into his house in a jify. He ran straightly to his room, ignoring Chanyeol's faint 'but baek..' from behind the door and also his mom's calling as she said something about 'got new package' and 'put it on your room's floor'. He locked the bedroom door right when his first fresh tear dropped from his eyes.

"No. Don't cry. Don't cry for that giant anymore." Baekhyun mumbled as he walked to his bed, wiping his face harshly with the sleeves of his own jacket. He exhaled and threw his project to the floor and intended to jumped literally to his bed when his right foot stepped into something. It was a small brown package that laid by the foot of his bed. Baekhyun sat on his bed and took the mysterious package from the floor. He didn't expect something from anyone, nor he order something via online. But- earlier Chanyeol also said something about a package, could it be..

Baekhyun opened the brown wrapping paper carefully, and there it was, a brand new novel book that he really wanted to buy. He sighed because 5 days ago on the sns,

@PChanyeol: :))) RT @ByunBaek: Really wanna read 'And Then There Were None'..

 

Eventhough there's no card in it, he knew who had send it for him.

 

Stupid Park Chanyeol...

..............

 

The little spoon turned round and round and round in the cup. Mixing the white milk and dark brown coffee into a light and pretty chocolatey color. Baekhyun stared at the residue foam on top of it as if it was the most interesting thing. It wasn't to be honest, he just needed something to directed his glance at because ignoring the fuming and exasperated Jongin in front of him was kind of difficult without any distraction. Since about fifteen minutes ago, the tan taller boy looked at him sharply, piercing his eyes to Baekhyun's fluffy red hair and maybe try to burn it. 

"I don't understand, Baek." Jongin began as he stirred his own drink with the purple straw. "He took your book, be a gentleman, even waited in the rain to provided you an umbrella, what else do you want?"

Baekhyun pouted and sighed, "You know what I want, I only want him to love me."

"He loves you," Jongin whined, the tanned boy sounded so frustrated like he was trying to teach a stubborn kindergartener the obvious things like birds fly and fishes swim.

"How can you be so sure?" Baekhyun, for the first time that day, lifted his eyes up and stared right into Jongin's. "How can I be sure? I'm not used to this." He broke their eyes connection, took the little spoon for a while, and put it to the saucer. He then started to play with the napkin, "What I'm used to, was him choosing others than me, of him ditching me for someone else. I'm getting use to live without him now, I'm getting use to let go and moving on, but I didn't use to him declaring his love for me, Jongin. It's foreign..." Baekhyun looked back at the silent tan boy in front of him at the last words.

Jongin sighed, "So what do you want now? What do you want him to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I need more time. I just- I.." Baekhyun's eyes started to watery. His heart felt like a wrecked ship float in the middle of tornado, didn't know which way to go. Didn't know what to do.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but.. Will two years be enough for you? You said you need time. God, Chanyeol would kill me if he knew I tell you this now."

Baekhyun frowned at Jongin's weird words, "What-"

"But I just want you two to be happy. Just like me and Kyungsoo." The tanned boy avoided Baekhyun's confuse face and looked everywhere except the small boy right in front of him.

"What do you mean-"

"I'll accept if he kill me, just tell Kyungsoo I love him." Jongin's words kept getting weirder and Baekhyun couldn't contain his curiousity and the ugly nagging feeling inside of him anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JONGIN?"

 

"You really didn't know? He'll go to the army today."

..............

 

Baekhyun stood silently in front of the metal door. If the old guard started to feel curious with him or even annoyed (because Baekhyun looked like someone who couldn't make his mind up- whether to enter the elevator or not), he didn't show it much except frowning and shook his head a couple of times (and mumbled under his breath- 'kids these days'). To be honest, yes, Baekhyun (kinda) couldn't decide whether he wanted to go up or not. He trapped in a dilemma whether to go upstairs and confront his idiot of a bestfriend, or just get the hell away from there- and probably cry on his bed for a week (or more) because he just turned down the last chance to see Chanyeol's idiot but handsome face for the last time.

Chanyeol would be gone for 2 years. To army. Baekhyun got what he wished for- that was for Chanyeol to left him alone because he couldn't with the tall guy- but (strangely) he's not happy. The turned of events that happened lately really couldn't make into his logics and sense, of how Chanyeol suddenly declared that he loved him, always popped out here and there and made Baekhyun's day, of how the tall man didn't even curious about Baekhyun's feeling toward him. Maybe Jongin and Kyungsoo (those two lose mouth bitches) had told the giant everything about him. About how Baekhyun fell helplessly in love with him, about how hurt he was when Chanyeol with somebody else, and the giant felt guity.

Guilty.

Not love.

If that's really the case, Baekhyun would choke Chanyeol to death with his own two delicate hands. Baekhyun didn't need a pity for his love- that would make him even pathetic. But 'guilty' was the only word that fit into the picture at the moment. Chanyeol couldn't just fall in love with him out of the blue, he cared for Baekhyun since forever, yes, but that was because they're bestfriends. It's highly unlikely for someone like Chanyeol to suddenly fell in love with the person that he had friendzoned for ages, unless, he drank somekind of love potion. But Baekhyun didn't give him any. And it's ridiculous. So, no. It's either Chanyeol lost his mind or Baekhyun was delutional. 

Just like an endless circle with no end, Baekhyun was back to the place where he should decide whether to go up and make everything clear once and for all, or be a chicken and hide. The hurt (if it's true because of 'guilty') would be unbearable, but atleast he could erase Chanyeol from his life forever after that, because that kind of person didn't even deserve his friendship whatsoever, moreover his heart. But if the truth was far from it, if Chanyeol really loves him, really care for him... nah, it's impossible.

But what if..

A close 'ding' sound was ringing and the metal door in front of him was opened. When Baekhyun raised his head, he saw the source of his dilemma was standing awkwardly in it with two huge plastic bags on both of his hands. Chanyeol's eyes were shot bigger once the taller guy spotted him outside the elevator, and Baekhyun wished he could disapparate like Potter. 

"Baek?" the deep voice woke him up from his trance, but Baekhyun's finger was faster than his brain in forming a reply. Before he knew, he already pushed the button to closed the metal door.

"No." He mumbled under his breath when the door was closing. He couldn't meet Chanyeol now. He couldn't face the giant, moreover talk with him. He'd rather ran away, but heck his feet was glued to the floor.

Not even a second after the door closed, it was opened again because apparently Chanyeol was pushing the button from the inside too, "Baek, please-"

The shorter male didn't even bother to look at Chanyeol's pleading mixed with worried face, "No. No. No." Baekhyun's thumb and forefinger stabbing the innocent elevator button, before desperately punched it to make it closed. This was wrong. He shouldn't be there. What should he say to Chanyeol? He couldn't do this. 'Please door closed! Go up! PLEASE!'

A huge and fluffy black thing suddenly appeared between the metal door, just before it was closed again. Turned out Chanyeol was using one of his plastic thing to prevented the door from closing. The tall guy stepped out from the elevator in a jify, threw the black plastic bags recklessly, called out to mr. old guard to helped him disposed his garbages, before grabbing the still shock Baekhyun's lithe wrist and dragged the smaller guy into the elevator.

When the elevator door closed, mr. old guard sighed tiredly, "It's about time someone brought that pretty boy up or somewhere. I'm this close of thinking he's a dangerous stalker or something." The old guy smiled and started to dragged Chanyeol's trashes to where it were supposed to be dumped.

..............

He's an idiot. 

Baekhyun's an idiot.

He shouldn't go to the enemy's base. He wouldn't survive the humiliation. What should he say to Chanyeol now? He's the one who said that he couldn't with Chanyeol, and yet he's still curious whether what Chanyeol said was true or not. His curiosity is killing him, and yet he didn't ready to get his heart broken for the ninth time. It's too late to back up now though. Because he's already sitting on the couch of Chanyeol's living room, waiting for the owner of the said living room who claimed that both of them need lavender tea before they could start 'the talk'.

The tall guy emerged from his kitchen with two identical cups with puppies on it but with different colors. It was sky blue and black, really looked like couple items or something- but the problem was, sky blue was Baekhyun's favorite color and black was Chanyeol's. Baekhyun decided to not think too much about it and chose to concentrated his mind to sipped the tea without getting choked instead- because Chanyeol was decided to take the seat really, really, near, as near as one pillow away. They both took the long couch opposite the tv, and Baekhyun was holding his cup for dear life- didn't even bother to put it on the coffee table.

It wasn't a comfortable silence, Chanyeol didn't even turn on his tv, and maybe decided that he could watched Baekhyun instead- while Baekhyun almost thought that his heartbeat was echoing and bouncing on the livingroom walls, and face burned red because of that. He finally decided to cracked the palpitable awkwardness by asking timidly- almost squeaking his question, "So, you go to the army?" 

"Yes, tomorrow." Chanyeol said without taking his eyes off of the fidgetty smaller boy even for a second. It was as if Baekhyun could bolt out of the room and leaved him in any second he blinked or something. 

"Typical Jongin forgetting about dates," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and formed a small smile, "He said you'll go today."

"Well, I didn't."

"Obviously."

"Yeah."

"Yeaa.."

Awkward.

Baekhyun traced his finger by the rim of the cup, looking interested in the small swirl of the brown and sweet liquid inside. He was racking his brain in silence, and tried to calming his still hard-thumping heart. Baekhyun looked around, trying to found something to talk about. Any topic would work, because Chanyeol was still locking his eyes onto him, the shivers on his skin told him so. He need something to stirred Chanyeol's focus away from him.

It was never like this with Chanyeol before. They could never stop talking with each other- but that was back then, when they were still 'bestfriends' and no one's feeling was let out in the air. Baekhyun started to think was all this chaos worth their friendship? Shouldn't he just let go and act like there's nothing happened? Like there's no one's liking someone and no one's got hurt? Would Chanyeol agree? He might not. It's too late anyway. You couldn't undo anything, the beans were already spilled. So Baekhyun tried to ask the usual thing- common question wouldn't hurt, or would it? "Um, nice place. This's the first time I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, I thought you'll never visit me again." Came Chanyeol's reply. "You've ignored me for more than a year. And always tried to get rid of me lately." Chanyeol's voice was deep and somekind of upset. He played with his cup and smiled sadly. Unfortunately, this gesture of him gone unnoticed because Baekhyun was busy with his own cup.

"It's because you kept popping out here and there, and annoyed the hell out of me." 

"Am I really that annoying to you?" The taller guy ask helplessly. "So annoying that you decided to ignore me for a whole year?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun's direction again, hoping for an eye contact so he could see the truth in the other's eyes- because lately, what coming out from Baekhyun's mouth was only consist of rejections.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun's eyes were no longer on his cup of tea, instead, they're wandering around Chanyeol's living room. The pair of small eyes darted from one picture frame to the others. His heart stopped abruptly (and a tickling feeling suddenly evading his tummy) when he found a long line of frames with photos of them both on the wall. They sure liked to take photos back then- no, more like Chanyeol did. The giant was the one who used to take all the photos on the frames and Baekhyun was in it because Chanyeol dragged him. Still refusing to take a look at Chanyeol and chose to stare at a particular frame with smiling Baekhyun and Chanyeol with balloons in it, Baekhyun continued, "It wasn't like that. I just- we're just too busy to see each other, I think."

Chanyeol frowned, "I was not. You were not. We're not that busy." He shifted a little on his spot on the couch, turning his body to face Baekhyun completely.

Baekhyun licked his lower lips and sighed, slowly and carefully he turned to looked at his once 'bestfriend' who wore an unreadable face, "I was busy, college stuffs and all," he was trying to convince Chanyeol- but it was weakly done, the tall guy didn't looked convinced at all, heck Baekhyun couldn't even convince himself. "And I thought you were busy too.. because you didn't even call."

At this, Chanyeol bit his lips, "Yeah, because I thought you were busy with Tao." Chanyeol stared straightly into Baekhyun's eyes- hurt, tired, sad were all reflected in his orbs, "I saw everything that night. You were in his arms, and ignored me. I was confuse-"

"Wait!" Baekhyun suddenly put his cup on the table and held his hand up in the air, another hand was messaging his temple, eyes closed because how come he ended up as the confusing one. "I was doing that because you're with Kyungsoo. I saw when you guys hugging together like a couple in love. Zitao was there as a comforting friend, because he knew.. heck, everyone knew except you to be honest. You know what Chanyeol, I like you- no, I love you since.. since forever. But you never know that, right? RIGHT?"

"I-" Chanyeol tried to speak, but Baekhyun beat him again to it.

"Of course you didn't know. You always like somebody else that wasn't me. But it's okay, I'm okay. I always okay." Baekhyun smiled, but the tears that was glistening and threatening to fall by the corner of his eyes, betrayed his 'okay' facade. "But, that night, when I saw you with Kyungsoo, I realized I wouldn't stand a chance with you like- ever. So I decided to be happy for you and get my own time to fix my own shattered heart..."

".. By going to Zitao's arms, I see. You should have known that me and Kyungsoo didn't even get together. Infact, he was hooked up with Jongin a couple of months later." Chanyeol desperately talk before Baekhyun exploded some more and didn't let him to explain himself.

"Of course. It's just a matter of time- I knew Kyungsoo loved him from the start." Baekhyun looked down and whispered, more to himself but Chanyeol's widened eyes told him that the giant had hear it too.

"You know but you didn't tell me?" The giant whispered in a disbelieved tone.

"Would you believe me?" Baekhyun looked up, eyes still glistening wet behind his bangs, "If I told you that back then, would you believe my words?"

Chanyeol answered confidently, "I probably would."

"Bull shit, you're too in love with him. I know you, you wouldn't believe me." Baekhyun looked away, a lone tear escape from his eyes and rolled down his porcelain cheek. His hand shot up to wipped it off.

Chanyeol frowned, "You know what, Baek. You're the one who didn't know me at all. Kyungsoo did." He put his cups on the table as well and brush his hair with his free hands.

"Kyungsoo? You still couldn't get over him?" Baekhyun sent a glare, a dangerous one at that. It was as if he was expecting Chanyeol to just disapparate and fuck off right now. Well, Chanyeol looked like he would if he could. But since this was Chanyeol's house, Baekhyun then stood up, "Well, you know what, this's useless. I was just wasting my time. Good b-"

The small guy suddenly gasped, because Chanyeol decided to make use of his long arm and caught his wrist before he could even take as much as a first step, "Wait Baek, that's not what I mean. Could you please, sit down and let me finish? Why are you always running away from me?" 

Baekhyun looked down and stared at the serious looking Chanyeol. Should he or shouldn't he stay here for another minute? If he stayed, could he get out of here with heart still intact in the end? Or will Chanyeol crush it into specs of dust and left Baekhyun with nothing? "I-"

Maybe it was because Baekhyun was reluctant and so deep in a trance- seemed couldn't think for himself of what to do, maybe because Chanyeol couldn't afford it if Baekhyun left him again, because suddenly the giant tucked their connected limbs slightly, maybe volunteering himself as a decision maker for them both. But Baekhyun wasn't ready, because he was fall forward and almost crushing the giant under him- no need to worry.. because Chanyeol didn't mind, "I said, stay." 

............

The clock was ticking, seconds or maybe minutes had pass, but Baekhyun couldn't- didn't allow to move his ass up (literally). Since he was falling on top of Chanyeol, the giant had caught his waist, and brought him so the petite guy was settled on top of his lap. His hands didn't move anywhere since that, it was fixed around Baekhyun's waist- as if he didn't want to take a chance of Baekhyun stood up and run away.

"Now, are you ready to hear me out?" Baekhyun shivered, because Chanyeol was mumbling the question on his shoulder. Baekhyun was only wearing a thin shirt, so Chanyeol's deep voice was vibrating through his skins and straight to his messy heart. Baekhyun even sure that he had lost his legs and got jelly as the substitute.

Didn't believe in himself and his voice, Baekhyun just nodded wisely.

"Good." Chanyeol nodded, his short bangs swept Baekhyun's little exposed skin- so he couldn't help but shivered. He moved his toes to feel it because his bended legs on the side of Chanyeol's tighs started to get numb- but it's a nice position afterall. Baekhyun quite like it. It's a lot easier than trashing around Chanyeol's house and tried to escape, because in the end, the giant was far bigger and stronger than himself. It was easy for Chanyeol to manhandled him and in the end he still had to hear to the giant once again.

To be honest, this was the side of Chanyeol that Baekhyun never knew before. That he could be so manly and made Baekhyun all gooey and complied to him. The bedface that he knew all this time was all teeth and grins and a walking teenage hormones. Nothing in his behaviour spelled 'serious' or 'mature' whatsoever before. Baekhyun guessed it was time that sculpted the bedface that he once knew into someone that he is today.

Baekhyun's hands were trapped between their bodies, and as he was playing with his fingers, he decided to asked something too, "Chanyeol?"

"Yes?" 

"Can I trust you?" Baekhyun glanced up but only to landed his eyes on Chanyeol's as wide as asia left ear.

"Of course." Chanyeol's big palms leave the small of Baekhyun's back, and took Baekhyun's much smaller hands in his.

"Can you promise me you won't hurt me anymore?"

Chanyeol's brown orbs turned warm as he looked at the lip bitting and nervous Baekhyun on his lap. The smaller man slowly move his eyes to Chanyeol's and the taller man caught him and locked him in his. "There's nothing more that I want to do except to make you happy, Baek. I'm sorry baby if all this time I've made you sad and hurt." 

Baekhyun's breath hitched at the spontaneus nickname that came out of Chanyeol's mouth. It was sounded too good on his ears. He forgot to breathed after that because Chanyeol was lifting their tangled hands onto his lips and kissing each and every one of Baekhyun's pretty digits. "I-"

Chanyeol leaned forward and captured Baekhyun's button nose in a peck before he smiled, "Breath baby, breath." And when Baekhyun felt that his face was almost exploded (because fuck, Chanyeol had just kissed him- on the face- it wasn't on the lips, but heck, it was close enough), Chanyeol continued his words, "I love you, Baekhyun. I really do." 

The giant took a breath and looked like he was preparing himself for the longest and important speech in his life, "It's just, I need lots of times to realized my own feelings, and a little help from Kyungsoo at the prom. He was just helping me to see the truth of my own feelings by listing the facts of my own behaviours towards you, of how jealous and idiot I've became when Tao's involved, how I couldn't survive a single day without you by my side. It was all true, I was flustered at first of course, but I couldn't agree more with him. It's just, when I was out of his friendly hug, determined to find you and tell you everything, about how fucked up I was all this time, you were already in his arms and you didn't even spared me a glance. I thought it was already too late. That I've lost you because I've been so densed and oblivious. I might be the most idiotic person who lived on earth- so I live like a hermit for the past year, and because you didn't even call me either, I hate myself more. I have no courage to contacted you first, and Jongin was all I have as the source to enlightened my curiosity about you. I didn't let him to talk about anything else beside you of course, not even a word about Zitao because I hate him so much. That's why I didn't know that he already back to China." The big guy smiled as Baekhyun was widening his eyes while he listened to Chanyeol seriously. 

Another peck to his nose and Baekhyun blinked, Chanyeol grinned and then continued, "Jongin told me that he finally got together with Kyungsoo and I was sincerely happy for them. But I couldn't help but feel jealous- I want to have my own happy ending too, with you. So, when Jongin said that his sister was going to get married and you'll come too, I decided that this might be a chance to get you back. I wasn't sure though, eventhough Jongin and Kyungsoo endlessly said that you were in love with me since highschool, I wasn't sure whether you were still in love with me or not. Of course, it was the best thing that ever happened to me when they said you were actually in love with me, but that also made me want to jump off of the cliff because all this time I was so blind. Anyway, I asked Tiffany to came that day because I need to see your reactions, would you look disturb or just fine with everything. You were sure looked composed and settled without me, Baek. But even with that fact stabbing me hardly that you could survive without me and still beautifully stunning, I couldn't let you go. Hence, lots of stalking you for the past days." Chanyeol took a breath and still smiled even widely, because Baekhyun's skeptical and hesitations on his eyes were slowly disappeared. As Chanyeol's story continued, and the truth unfold- eventhough it was so cheesy and cliche- Baekhyun looked calmer and probably felt happier.

"When you kept rejecting me, I thought I was really lost you forever. That we didn't meant to be together and I had screwed everything up so fucking badly that I didn't deserve you. I decided to give you time though, and space, so that you can miss me- maybe.. because that way, you might realized about how am I to you. And I also thought, after I finished the service in two years, I'll come back and chase you again, hopefully you still have no one by your side. But you suddenly showed up in front of the elevator today, and so this is where we are now..."

Baekhyun bit his lower lips, he searched for a trace of Chanyeol's possible lies in his eyes but he found nothing but sincerity and possibly.. love.

Love.

How much did he love this giant bedface since highschool days. How many times did he soared high in the sky because of his bestfriend and then smacked down to the core of the earth by the same person. Baekhyun looked down and realized his position right now, it was in Chanyeol's embrace- and it felt good, not scary and hurt like the rollercoaster of feeling. This wasn't a dream, was it? Baekhyun frowned and needed to know. With a blank face, the petite boy wriggled free his hands from the giant's and hold it up to pulled Chanyeol's ears. When the giant whined, something tugged in his heart and he was chuckling wholehartedly.

"Rude." Chanyeol pouted, "I said I love you but you pulled my ears."

Baekhyun smiled, Chanyeol was really cute, eventhough long gone his birdnest hair and babyfats on his cheeks, he looked adorable with that pout. Baekhyun decided to peck that pout away, just because, "I love you too, bedface." Or maybe because the pout and the lips were now belong to him.

Chanyeol groaned and whined again about how short the kiss was. But then he was stopped in the mid sentence when he realized Baekhyun's words. The petite boy smiles reached his eyes while Chanyeol's face looked so dumb like dobi the elf in a trance. Baekhyun decided to be bold and dove back in to captured the giant elf's open lips.

 

"I really love you.."

 

............

 

2 years later...

It was a very cold winter. White snow falling endlessly like sprinkle dusts from heaven. A petite figure was bundled up inside dark blue long coat and black sneakers. Warm matching knitted red hat, red gloves, and red scarf were made him looked even thicker and warm to snuggle. He couldn't stay still since half an hour ago, always dancing on the tip of his shoes, hands full with another matching pairs of hat, gloves, and scarf in blue color. He was waiting for the huge gate of the army camp to be opened- the huge wooden gate that separated him from his beloved one, so that the person could be back into his arms.

Baekhyun had always waiting. Waiting wasn't a hard thing to do anymore. He'd been waiting for someone to looked at him back for years. He waited for that someone to understand his own feeling. He waited for his own heart to be settled so he could welcome the relationship that he had always wanted. And now, he waited for that someone to be back from a faraway place. 

When the uniformed sound of the troops started echoing down the place from behind of the gate, Baekhyun's heart and body leapt into excitement. The petite boy jumped literally to get a clearer view of the soldiers because now people were filling in the place, ready to greeted their own family members, friends, or boyfriends who already finished their duty. With each seconds, Baekhyun could feel that his waiting would come to an end. The wooden gate finally opened and the petite guy started to hyperventilating, eyes didn't leaving the doors, lips chewed in worried.

When he saw the tall, handsome, and familiar figure who clad in a green army thick jacket, head shaved round and bald, ears jutting out adorably from his army hat, walked out of the gate behind lots of other soldiers (so much shorter soldiers), finally Baekhyun's waiting was officially over. 

 

 

Done. 

End. 

Fin.

 

 

"I'm back, droolface."

"Welcome home, bedface."

 

.................

 

End

 

............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Please let me know. Hope you guys enjoy it :))


End file.
